Flower in the Mist
by Niah-Miyoki
Summary: Kept on account for sentimental reasons. See inside for summary. Very old, very bad xP
1. Bud in the Mist

**AN:** Hey all! Here's the much anticipated sequel to The Forgotten Heir. To quickly satisfy your curiosity, Silverclaw's kits are Mistpaw, Ebonypaw (I changed Frostfire's kit to Ivorypaw, because she's white and I mixed Ivory up with Ebony) and Ashenpaw. At the same time I will be updating my Sailor Moon fanfic (as well as making their transformations. Coming to a YouTube near you!), so this might go a bit slow. If you haven't read The Forgotten Heir, you should, so this'll make some sense.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Pay attention, Mistpaw," Copperstreak snapped, good-naturedly, but still stern enough to avert the young apprentice's gaze from the fluttering moth, to him. (**AN:** Yup! Copperstreak gets to train his "niece". Silverclaw and Copperstreak are sorta like siblings…)

"Now," Copperstreak meowed as the young gray she-cat sat down, turning her icy blue eyes to watch him. "If you want to catch a mouse…" Copperstreak was cut short as a cry came from Council Rock.

"Sounds like Treestar's callin' a meeting!" Mistpaw mewed, happy to be pulled from her lesson. "Ivorypaw 'n Maplepaw are becomin' warriors, en't they?" ((Aw, Dewstar's gone :( ))

"**Aren't **they," Copperstreak corrected, heading grudgingly towards the camp.

"That's what I asked," Mistpaw mewed irritably. Copperstreak sighed, and Mistpaw ran ahead. Maplepaw was finally leaving the apprentice den. Thank StarClan! Mistpaw thought as she padded along the path carved by the ForestClan cats long ago. For some reason the grass never grew along the path, making it distinguishable by its sandy weeded way against the green woodland.

Mistpaw caught up with Ebonypaw and Ashenpaw, her brother and sister, who were also returning from training over by Sparkling Gorge.

Ebonypaw sat, slumping, by himself, while Ashenpaw was sitting happily by Winterheart, who was chosen as her mentor. Obviously there were disputes about whether or not Ashenpaw could focus with her father as her teacher, but she proved them all wrong and was well on her way to becoming a warrior. Scatterblaze, Ebonypaw's mentor, was up on Council Rock next to Treestar, who was appointed leader after Dewstar's death not longer than a moon ago. There was still tension between them and the rouges, who seemed to becoming more persistent... and stronger.

Though they never would express their thoughts aloud, Mistpaw knew Copperstreak and Scatterblaze blamed themselves. First Amberstorm and then Dewstar had died at the claws of the rouges, the same ones they should have been born into.

The one thing that Mistpaw knew, that no one else did though, was Featherflight. Ever since their meeting long ago, Copperstreak and Featherflight have been meeting secretly.

"She's a rouge," Mistpaw had said one day during training, "so why can't she just join ForestClan? Then-"

"She doesn't want to," Copperstreak had replied awkwardly. "She likes the freedoms of being with the rouges."

"But they're so horrible to us! Why does she like 'em?"

"Because they're a family," Copperstreak said, cuffing her gently on the ear, "and families love each other no matter what." And that had ended the lesson.

"Cats of ForestClan!" Treestar announced with mixed feelings in her voice, exhilaration and sorrow. "We are gathered here to honor two new warriors." Mistpaw watched with resentment as Ivorypaw and Maplepaw padded over to Council Rock. As Treestar recited the oath, Mistpaw's mind wandered to the often-repeated vision of her standing there, receiving her warrior name. Maybe it'd be Mistheart- no, not like her father, and certainly not Mistclaw….

"Ivorywind! Maplestream!" cut her thoughts short. She looked up and saw Frostfire gazing with pride as Ivorywind and Maplestream sat majestically amidst the chorus of cats. How proud her mother would be when she was a warrior!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I didn't see you at the ceremony," Silverclaw said, licking her daughter's head gently.

"I was in the back." Mistpaw dodged her mother's grooming, but Silverclaw caught her tail and pulled her back over. She and her family were laying under the rising moon, waiting for Winterheart to return.

"You could have at least come over," Silverclaw mewed solicitously. She released Mistpaw and started to groom Ebonypaw, who didn't so much as blink.

"I think he's dead," Mistpaw joked, prodding her brother teasingly. Ebonypaw let out a mock snarl and leapt at his sister, his claws sheathed. Mistpaw fell over, but rolled away as Ebonypaw went to pin her. He feinted a swipe, waiting for her to react before charging at her again. But Mistpaw knew his fighting style and had side-stepped his launch and rammed him on the side, sending him sprawling into an approaching Winterheart.

"I love you too," Winterheart said humorously, nudging a disgruntled Ebonypaw to the side.

"Hi dad!" Ashenpaw mewed, her blue-green eyes wide. "What're you doing back so late? I thought you were just on patrol with Yewstripe."

Winterheart chuckled as her lay beside Silverclaw. "That cat's not too far from becoming an elder," he said, nuzzling his mate. "I had to wait for him so many times. Oh, Mistpaw," he said, turning his warm green eyes to his daughter. How Mistpaw wanted eyes like his, so kind, even though her mother's icy eyes were said to be so breathtakingly mysterious. "Copperstreak wants to see you by Council Rock. 'Said it's urgent." Mistpaw's ears pricked up and she sped off, eager to hear the news her uncle had for her.

"What's up?" Mistpaw asked loudly, receiving a tail in her face. Copperstreak's blazing orange pelt was softened by the moonlight and dimmed by the darkness, but his wide, distressed eyes bore through the blackness like two suns.

He spoke timidly and in a mew barely audible, "Featherflight is missing."


	2. The Disappearance

"I guess you were wrong, then."

"About what?"

"About families loving each other."

Mistpaw felt Copperstreak's glare, darkness engulfing the clearing as the moon hid behind a dismal, billowing cloud.

"I doubt the rouges drove her away," he replied finally, but it didn't sound like he believed it very much himself.

"They would if they knew you two were seein' each other. If not, then where'd she go? How did you even find out she was missing?" Mistpaw mewed, twitching her ear in confusion. The clouds rolled away, the moonlight shooting down and illuminating the golden tom.

"I was supposed to meet her," he began hesitantly, "but when I got there, she wasn't there. But I scented her, she hadn't left long ago-"

"Ever think a rouge came along and asked her what she was doing?" Mistpaw asked a little rudely. But hey, she expected some earth-shattering news, not her uncle's paranoid uncertainties. "And she left, so's not to raise suspicion?"

"I didn't scent any cats," he said simply. He let the sentence hang ominously until it hit Mistpaw.

"You mean… the Two-legs?" Mistpaw's eyes widened in shock. Copperstreak nodded grimly.

"I think they kidnapped her and took her to their wooden nest," he meowed, with such sorrow and longing that it tore Mistpaw's heart.

"W-Well, I could go get 'er!" Mistpaw announced, with less valor in her voice than doubt.

"It's far too dangerous," Copperstreak countered, astonishment at her boldness, then slight amusement, flickering in his sad eyes. "I'm not even sure if I would be able to get her back, we'd need traveling herbs, and…"

"Then let's just tell Rainwhisker and she'll give us traveling herbs!" Mistpaw shouted a little loudly, impatient with her uncle. "And while we're at it, I'll bring Ashenpaw and Ebonypaw, perhaps Ivorywind and maybe even Maplestream…"

"Yes, let's tell the whole Clan!" he hissed, lowering his voice but with such passionate annoyance that it affected her as though he were yowling. "Then we'll all get up and look for her, maybe drag Cragstar and all of MountainClan along as well!" He stopped breathlessly, turning to leave. "No, I'm going alone."

And with that, he leaped into the bushes, disappearing from sight. At the exact same instant the moon went behind another cloud. Mistpaw huffed stubbornly and ran to the apprentice's den, where Ebonypaw and Ashenpaw had returned.

Mistpaw shook them awake, ignoring their hushed protests and whispered, "Get up, we're going on a rescue mission."

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on the first part of my Sailor Moon fanfic, as I've said before. So expect that in the near future!


	3. The Mission

Copperstreak may or may not have known his niece had followed him at the time, though if he hadn't then he obviously didn't know her. Mistpaw, flanked by Ashenpaw, crept up to the bush that led towards the two-leg place next to Council Rock.

"Where's Ebonypaw?" Mistpaw asked Ashenpaw irritably, swiping her gaze across the camp behind her. The moonlight reflected off of three cats, one of which she assumed was her brother. Sure enough, as they got closer, Mistpaw recognized her brother's shimmering shadowy pelt. The two slightly larger cats following him were Ivorywind and Maplestream.

"What are they doing here?!" Ashenpaw asked before Mistpaw could. Mistpaw's mouth was glued shut with anger. The last cat she wanted to be with was Maplestream, the arrogant scarlet warrior she'd been rivals with since kit-hood.

"I… I thought we could use some help," Ebonypaw stammered, his mew trembling as he noted the flames in Mistpaw's eyes.

"We would have been just fine," Mistpaw hissed, starting forward and causing Ebonypaw to recoil. "We won't need any help, especially theirs."

"By what he told us," Maplestream mewed, his conceited air suppressed as he and his sister stepped between Mistpaw and Ebonypaw, "you'll need all the help you can get."

"It'd be wise to accept our aide," Ivorywind whispered in her melodious meow.

"You're talking like a Clan leader," Mistpaw retorted, allowing her voice to rise slightly. "You two are only a moon or so older-"

"We are warrior's though," Maplestream boasted in a matter-of-fact tone that seemed to seal it up.

Mistpaw curled her tail in unspoken anger. "Fine," she hissed reluctantly, "but you're attitude stays here." Maplestream gave her a deferential look that caused Mistpaw to flush with embarrassment as well as resentment.

"Let's go," Ashenpaw spoke up, and the two warriors and three apprentices crashed through the bush and onto an unfamiliar path.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sun was just edging over the treetops as Mistpaw awoke. Her paws still tingled with exhaustion and her eyes were still heavy with sleep. She saw Ashenpaw and Ebonypaw curled up on either side of her, their pelts pressed against her side protectively. The night before had been a long and agonizing run through foreign forest, skirting fox dens and avoiding owls.

Not far away Ivorywind was dozing lightly, no doubt just coming off of guard. Maplestream was snoozing comfortably next to her. With a twinge of humiliation Mistpaw noticed how his fur shone in the morning light. She felt like clawing her ears off at the thought.

"Mouse-brain," she heard a familiar voice mew. Mistpaw rose more and turned around. Copperstreak padded out from the underbrush, a look of disappointment on his face. "I should've known you would follow me."

"I wanted to help, and I will now." She said with finality, but Copperstreak ignored her.

"I told you it was too dangerous," he scolded. "You deliberately disobeyed me for the sake of an adventure.

Mistpaw's gray fur ruffled with infuriation. "I came to help you find Featherflight!" she exclaimed, taken aback by his accusations.

Copperstreak shook his head angrily. "You five are going back to camp right now," he mewed, addressing the four other cats who'd woken up and were observing with rapt interest.

To Mistpaw's utter surprise, it was Maplestream who defended her decision, marching right up to her uncle. "Copperstreak," he said, looking the ginger tom square in the eye and regarding him as an equal. They both were nearly the same height, and, as Mistpaw suddenly realized, not much taller than herself. "What Mistpaw was doing was a selfless act of courage. She was willing to risk herself to help some rouge."

"She apparently was risking all of your lives too!" Copperstreak retorted, flinching at the disdainful way Maplestream had said "rouge".

"We came of our own accord," Ivorywind murmured regally. "You should be proud of Mistpaw." Copperstreak tensed up, as though ready to pounce, but sighed in defeat.

"You can come along," he said, regretting every word but beaten five to one, "but I warned you."

"What's so bad out here anyway?" Ashenpaw scoffed. As if StarClan itself answered, a deafening whirring noise arose from behind them, spewing smoke through the undergrowth and stinging their noses. The six ForestClan cats leaped up in shock and fear, huddling together in the brush. A small monster with glowing white eyes and a hard pelt rolled over on round, black paws, eating the bushes with a sickening crunching noise. A two-leg sat leisurely on top, taking no interest to anything but the bushes that had yet to be eaten by the monster.

The one the six cats were hiding behind.


	4. Truth about Rouges?

**AN:** I made an "opening" for The Forgotten Heir. Check it out here: You Tube . com /watch?vONigYQqzXFU

Mistpaw ran first, and the rest not long after. The two leg on the monster didn't seem to notice, and went crashing through the untamed bushes.

"He's coming back!" Ivorywind yowled, her usually composed mew now panic-stricken. The ForestClan cats scattered, and this time the two leg did see. He began yelling in the strange two leg language, then yelped as a brown cat with yellow stripes launched at its head. For a moment Mistpaw thought it was Yewstripe, but it wasn't – it was Falconheart, Yewstripe's son.

Falconheart swiped at the screaming two leg's face until it jumped off of the monster, whose bright eyes faded and it's growling ceased. Falconheart jumped onto it, then bounded down in front of the startled cats.

"There you guys are!" he mewed, panting heavily. "Everyone's been out of their minds looking for you!"

Mistpaw looked up at him shyly. He was so brave, and strong! She felt her face growing hot, as it usually did when she looked at him. Now that he was here, he'd surely distract her from her unnerving thoughts about Maplestream.

"What are you doing here?" Copperstreak accused.

"Looking for my father," Falconheart replied, looking Copperstreak straight in the eye. "He's disappeared looking for you. Why are you way out here by the two leg nests?"

"Looking for me," Mistpaw spoke up shakily. She felt weak when Falconheart turned his golden eyes on her, disappointment obvious in his gaze. "I- I ran off to see one of the monsters Ripplefur used to talk about."

Falconheart looked at her disbelievingly, then shook his head and sighed. "Well, you all need to come back- "

"No," Copperstreak growled, regaining his composure. "We're looking for… a missing warrior."

"Surely not any ForestClan warriors?" Falconheart snorted, his father's personality showing through.

"A rouge," Maplestream spat, still unhappy with the idea. Why on earth did Ebonypaw bring him?

"You went all this way for a rouge?" Falconheart hissed, but Ivorywind cut him off.

"Yes," she purred in her velvety voice, her blue eyes shining. "And if you have a problem with it you can stay here and fight off the monster again." Falconheart wasn't too thrilled at the thought, so he sighed.

"I'll come along," he muttered, making Mistpaw's heart leap, "but only to see if I can find my father along the way."

"I think the rouges took 'im," Ashenpaw commented. Mistpaw shot her a hard look, which Ashenpaw returned with a smirk. She disliked Falconheart as much as Mistpaw disliked Maplestream. Falconheart ignored the comment and fell into line behind Copperstreak.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Falconheart took the first shift that night. The moon was half-way full, but it was bright enough to see. Mistpaw flicked her tail and watched Falconheart intently. Maybe on the way, they could get together, maybe he would save her from the monster, and instantly fantasies flooded her mind of her and Falconheart. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

She hadn't been asleep for long before she heard the snapping of a twig under paw. She bolted up to find everyone asleep, and Falconheart missing. Had the rouges gotten him? She thought, panicking. She stepped cautiously over the sleeping forms of Ebonypaw and Copperstreak, making her way out of the small clearing they'd rested in. The trees were far-spread at the base of the mountain, so any movement wouldn't go unnoticed.

She heard Copperstreak yowl back at the clearing. Mistpaw raced back. Two cats that Mistpaw hadn't seen before were racing away from the clearing, one with a gash on his nose. Copperstreak stood, claws unsheathed, with his fur puffed up and his eyes flaming.

He turned his lethal stare towards Mistpaw when Falconheart came crashing through the bushes.

"Where were you?" Copperstreak asked, his yellow eyes blazing in the moonlight. He was looking at Falconheart, who was a few rabbit-hops away from her. Falconheart looked at her expectantly, pleadingly.

"With me," Mistpaw blurted. She ignored Copperstreak's confused stare, as well as the eyes of Ivorywind, Ashenpaw, Ebonypaw, and Maplestream, who had an unidentifiable look on his face. "He wanted to show me around the mountain base."

Copperstreak growled softly and curled up again. The others shook off the feeling of adrenaline and lay their heads on their paws, watching Falconheart disappear back into the bushes. Mistpaw wasted no time in following.

"Thanks for covering for me," Falconheart purred, blinking gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Mistpaw replied bashfully. "But what were you doing?"

Falconheart looked at her uncertainly, then mewed, "The rouges aren't as bad as everyone thinks…"

"They killed Dewstar, and Amberstorm!" Mistpaw growled under her breath.

"Those cats," he protested, "were rouges. I'd scented them and chased them, when they told me the rouges didn't want to harm us."

"The rouges are here?" she asked, bolting into a fighting crouch.

"No, they're back at their camp," Falconheart whispered. "Those two told me that the rouges are turning over a new leaf. Their cruel leader has apparently died, and now they just want peace."

"Why should we believe them?" Mistpaw demanded quietly. Falconheart shrugged.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he muttered into her ear. Mistpaw nodded, her face hot again. "Thanks!" he sighed, relieved. He licked her gently on her head and crept back to the camp. Mistpaw sat for a while, her head reeling. She sighed blissfully, getting up to head back to the temporary camp.

Ahead a shadow blocked her way. It was Maplestream. He shot her an injured look over his shoulder before leaping back into the clearing. Does Maplestream really like me? Mistpaw thought, her face flushing again. But she shook the thought away. It didn't matter, because her dream of being with Falconheart seemed to be coming true!


	5. Treestar's Grave Mistake

**AN:** The link on the first chapter wasn't working, so I fixed it. After this go back to chapter 4 and copy the link onto your address bar and get rid of the spaces to watch the "opening" to The Forgotten Heir. I'm gunna do an animation about Mistpaw using "Runaway" by Bon Jovi sometime. I'm getting a microphone too, so I can add voices :D Long chapter, this'n is.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After the rouge incident, Copperstreak was suspicious of Falconheart. Falconheart wouldn't meet Copperstreak's irate stares, and Mistpaw became angry with her uncle.

"It's not his fault!" she hissed as they walked. "Stop acting so suspicious!"

"Why are you protecting him?" Copperstreak shot back, and Mistpaw fell back and walked with Falconheart. She pretended not to see the disapproving glances Maplestream shot them as he passed, which he seemed to be doing often on purpose until Ivorywind snapped at him to keep up or be left behind. Ivorywind had a short fuse, and it was getting on Mistpaw's nerves.

"We're almost there," Copperstreak guessed, smelling the air. Mistpaw opened her mouth as the smokey scent floated towards her. In the dawn light she made out a two leg nest, made out of trees. A few two leg kits were laughing and stomping around acat tethered onto a tree.

By Copperstreak's injured gaze, Mistpaw guessed the cat was Featherflight.

"How are we going to get her?" Falconheart mewed. Copperstreak sensed the honesty in his voice, and did not give him a hard glare for once.

"The two leg kits will go in eventually," he murmured.

"D'you think we can chew through that rope?" Ashenpaw queried.

"If one cat could, she'd have already freed herself," Ebonypaw disagreed.

"One cat might not be able to," Ivorywind purred optimistically, "but maybe we all could."

Falconheart and Mistpaw nodded together, and Copperstreak blinked in agreement.

"So, do we just wait until the two legs go inside?" Maplestream asked, but just as he said it another two leg called to the kits. They stopped pulling Featherflight's ears and hopped over to the nest.

"Now?" Mistpaw asked Copperstreak, but he'd already started towards Featherflight.

"Copperstreak?" the rouge asked, looking up in disbelief. The pale scars Falconheart's mother had given Featherflight during their first fight back when Silverclaw was an apprentice still showed against her tabby fur.

Copperstreak purred softly and nuzzled the weak-looking rouge. Mistpaw's mind wandered to the visions of her and Falconheart that had been floating in her mind, and she scooted closer to him.

"We're here to rescue you!" he said through purrs.

"Copperstreak, I have to…" she stopped talking and nodded. "Alright, but hurry. Those horrid kits won't stay inside for long." Copperstreak signaled to everyone and they set to work clawing and gnawing at the rope. It was tough, but when they focused on one spot it finally was severed.

Featherflight tugged at the knot around her neck, and Copperstreak pulled at it with his teeth. It finally came loose, and the rope slithered limply to the ground.

"Hurry!" Maplestream urged, starting back to the bushes. Mistpaw followed dreamily, her mind still on her fantasies. She heard Ashenpaw yowl and a creaking noise, followed by two leg shouts. Mistpaw turned, panicked, so see the two leg kits running towards her. Mistpaw yowled and darted into the bushes, just barely escaping their grasping hands.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you OK?" Falconheart asked, nudging Maplestream away, who looked about ready to ask as well.

"Just barely made it, thanks," she gasped, nuzzling his shoulder. Falconheart licked her ear in relief, sending another wave of warmth through her body. Maplestream had turned his back on them.

"You forgot to stay alert!" Ebonypaw scolded, sounding like his mentor.

"A mistake only a kit would make," Maplestream commented, stalking over towards Ivorywind in a huff.

"WHY did you bring him?" she hissed to her brother. The black apprentice shrank back, but she noticed his green eyes slide slightly towards Ivorywind. He spun around, embarrassed, and padded over towards Ashenpaw. Mistpaw's eyes widened. Of course! If he asked Maplestream, Ivorywind would obviously want to come along. He did it to be with her!

She noticed his forlorn look as he lay with his head on his paws. His gaze was locked intently on the white she-cat. Poor Ebonypaw, Mistpaw thought, every tom in ForestClan is gaa-gaa over her. He had no chance with her. She looked around and found Featherflight sleeping with her head against Copperstreak's shoulder. She looked over at Falconheart, who was settling down for a rest before they set back towards camp.

Mistpaw walked over timidly, sitting down beside him. He acknowledged her by twitching his ear, closing his eyes and snoring gently. She settled down next to him, their pelts pressed together. Maplestream let out a snort and curled up next to his sister.

He probably only agreed to come along to be with me, Mistpaw thought. It was sweet, but she and Maplestream weren't meant to be. Now that she was with Falconheart, that is.

"You're rushing," a voice in her head mewed. "He only licked your ear. Any cat would do that."

"He's not moving away," she retorted silently.

"So?" the voice countered. "Maybe he's just cold. It doesn't mean a thing, you're just being delusional."

Mistpaw looked at Falconheart again. He was sleeping peacefully, his ear twitching slightly in his sleep. He leaned in closer to Mistpaw, whether or not on purpose Mistpaw didn't know, but she didn't complain. She rested her head against his and fell into a blissful sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Featherflight woke up first with a start, hitting Copperstreak accidentally on the head with hers.

"It was probably a bad dream," Copperstreak murmured, licking his paw and drawing it over the spot she'd hit him.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered…" she looked at Copperstreak uncertainly, then over the sleeping ForestClan cats. Mistpaw opened one eye.

"It's fine," he mewed, stretching. "I think we should all get moving now." Featherflight looked at him for a long moment, as though trying to decide whether or not to tell him something.

"Copperstreak…" she whispered urgently, her eyes widening. "The- the reason I'm here is because of the rouges. There's something important I have to tell you-"

"Did they find out about us?" he asked nervously. Featherflight shook her head vigorously.

"No, no! I don't think they know it's YOU, but they know I'm with a ForestClan. And they only-"

"It's fine," Copperstreak interrupted, and Featherflight gave him an exasperated look.

"Copperstreak, listen!" But she was interrupted, although not by Copperstreak. All the cats leaped up at the sound of approaching pawsteps. A familiar tabby head emerged from the bushes.

"Treestar?!" Ashenpaw yowled in astonishment. Falconheart looked up quickly, his eyes wide with anticipation. "Why are you so far from camp?!"

"Half of my Clan was missing," she growled, anger flaring in her typically anxious eyes as she stalked towards them. They all shrunk back. "What do you mouse-brained idiots think you're doing out here?!"

"Rescuing me," Featherflight mewed, causing everyone to look at her. "I was a rouge, but… I wanted to join your clan. I-If it were alright with you." Mistpaw wondered if Featherflight was only doing it to be with Copperstreak, or just to get him off the hook. But Copperstreak looked at Treestar expectantly. If she were allowed into ForestClan, then he could be with Featherflight.

"If they dragged their sorry pelts this far to save you…" she hissed, "Then you'd better be a worthy addition to my Clan."

"Really?" Copperstreak asked, his eyes wide.

"Get moving!" Treestar ordered, and all the cats obeyed. "And I'm telling Frostfire and Silverclaw where you were. And Falconheart? Don't tell me you joined them as well? Autumntip won't…"

"I came looking for my father," Falconheart said vaguely.

"I'm sorry, we haven't found him," Treestar mewed, her angry tone fading. Falconheart nodded impassively, but his anxious pawsteps betrayed him. Mistpaw licked him on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't worry, he'll be all right," she murmured, though she wasn't sure herself. Falconheart just looked at his paws, most likely believing her as much as she did herself. He walked close to her, matching her pace paw by paw, as though he dreaded the return home. Ivorywind padded ahead as look out.

"T- T- TREESTAR!" came Ivorywind's terrified yowl. Falconheart broke Mistpaw's pace, crashing through the underbrush.

"Wait, Falconheart!" she cried, following the others as they headed towards Ivorywind's cry. Lain on the leaf-ridden forest floor was a bloodied brown cat, but Mistpaw didn't need to see the yellow stripes to know it was Yewstripe.

Falconheart stared at his dead father, his eyes wide and blank. The shock had stopped him stiff. Mistpaw bounded over to him, though no one noticed, even Maplestream.

"I… I'm so sorry," she muttered to Falconheart, her heart shivering with sorrow. She rested her head briefly on his shoulder, but he let out a whimper and ran back into the bushes.

"Let him go," Copperstreak mumbled. Mistpaw reluctantly leaned back. Maplestream and Copperstreak lifted the old warrior's body onto their shoulders, Treestar supporting his head on her back. Though Yewstripe was no more pleasant than the elder Nettlefur had been in her mother's apprenticeship, she still felt a deep pang of sadness that welled up in her chest, threatening to close her throat.

But most of all, she felt sorry for Falconheart. She knew he'd come back eventually, but it wouldn't be any different for him upon his return. Autumntip, Mistpaw didn't dare think about how the poor old queen would react. And Reedtalon, his sister, and his brothers Flamefrost and Leafsong.

In no hurry, the band of ForestClan cats entered familiar territory. The mountain base was far behind them, the ground slanted up and was thick with oaks and yews. Each yew she saw reminded her of the dead warrior her uncle carried on his back. The grass growing over rough sand felt hard on her paws, each step a labor.

No one made a sound as they walked; Ivorywind bowed her graceful head, watching her dragging paws without interest. Maplestream still caught glimpses of Mistpaw, to see if she was alright, but Mistpaw returned as many as she could with a half-hearted glare. Ebonypaw kept close to Ivorywind, but he barely acknowledged her for once. Ashenpaw padded, with her tail dragging, next to Mistpaw. Ashenpaw's green eyes were clouded. Copperstreak and Treestar, who had taken over carrying Yewstripe, walked far ahead of the straggling cats.

Camp was silent. Far too silent. Treestar hid Yewstripe's body under a group of ferns and bounded through the opening. A large, gray tom was standing on Council Rock, the ForestClan cats huddled at the base, staring out with frightened eyes at the approaching cats. Mistpaw's heart stopped as she saw the terror in her parent's eyes.

"So glad you finally made it," the rouge leader sneered, a group of rouges surrounding them. "We have much to discuss. Like when you'll surrender your camp to us!" Treestar's eyes burned with hatred, but a rouge knocked her hard on the head and she fainted. "Such a fool," the rouge leader said. "Thank you for notifying us she'd left, Falconheart." Mistpaw looked with horror to see Falconheart pad up next to the rouge leader. He gave Mistpaw an evilly triumphant look. Mistpaw scarcely breathed. Falconheart… she couldn't, she wouldn't believe it. He'd betrayed her – and his Clan.


	6. Truths Arise

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a week… I'm going to randomly post the members of ForestClan.

Leader: Treestar

Deputy: Scatterblaze – Ebonypaw (apprentice)

Medicine Cat: Rainwhisker - Darkpaw

Warriors:

Winterheart – Ashenpaw

Copperstreak – Mistpaw

Falconheart – Nightpaw

Owlwing – Speckledpaw

Reedtalon – Rainpaw

Skyfang – Firepaw

Flamefrost – None

Maplestream – None

Ivorywind – None

Blackfur – None( older Ex-rouge)

Shadowstripe – None (older Ex-rouge)

Crookedtail – None (newer Ex-rouge)

Featherflight – None (newest Ex-rouge)

Queens:

Gingerpelt – (Mate – Blackfur) Streameye, Owlwing, Skyfang, Rainpaw, Speckledpaw

Frostfire – (Mate – Shadowstripe) Maplestream, Ivorywind, Nightpaw

Autumntip – (Mate – Yewstripe) Falconheart, Reedtalon, Flamefrost, Leafsong

Silverclaw – (Mate – Winterheart) Mistpaw, Ebonypaw, Ashenpaw

Streameye – (Mate – Crookedtail) Darkpaw, Firepaw, Spottedkit, Emberkit, Dustkit, Patchkit

Elders:

Pebblepelt

Ripplefur

Yewstripe (deceased)

Onto the story!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mistpaw looked to Treestar in desperation. There was no way that rouge had knocked out ForestClan's leader so easily.

Mistpaw was right. She spotted Treestar opening one quickly, sending a conspiratorial look at Copperstreak. With a yowl, both Copperstreak and Treestar leapt towards the nearest rouge, causing the other guards to lost focus on their prisoners.

"Run!" Copperstreak yowled, and Mistpaw did. Any second she wasted was enough for the rouges to pin her down. Ebonypaw, Ashenpaw, Maplestream and Ivorywind followed suit. The five cats ran into the bushes and down the path, the sound of the guards not far behind. Maplestream quickly pulled ahead, leading the cats on a crazy route through trees and bushes.

The scent of the rouges were far behind them before they stopped for a breath.

"We need to save them!" Ebonypaw mewed nervously, looking around and trying to decide where they were. Mistpaw recognized the path to Sparkling Gorge, so they had run around ForestClan camp and up towards MountainClan.

"Of course," Ashenpaw snapped, irritated.

"That was pretty clever of Treestar," Maplestream meowed in playful admiration, earning him a sharp look from Ivorywind.

"Sh!" Mistpaw hissed, an unfamiliar cat's smell reaching her nose. Maplestream turned his attention to her, and Mistpaw felt the strange heat wave shoot through her body again. Shaking it off mentally, she opened her mouth and focused on the scent. It smelled somewhat like MountainClan, but more like a rouge. It might have been, since some of the rouges – like Featherflight - were MountainClan cats at one point. But this cat wasn't like that… it had a smell almost like her mothers'!

"I smell it too," Ashenpaw commented.

"I… think I know who it is!" Mistpaw announced. She boldly crept towards the cat's scent, which was coming from behind a scraggly bush. She peered through the shriveled leaves and spotted the shape of a sleeping black cat with a scruffy tail, his pelt the color of night except for a white spot on his back… shaped like an arrow!

"Bristletail!" Ebonypaw exclaimed, looking through the bush as well. Bristletail lifted his head wearily, turning around to look at them. His eyes were a shocking icy blue, the same as Mistpaw's and Silverclaw's.

"What can I do for you, kit?" the former MountainClan leader asked, looking curiously at them.

"You're our mom's dad!" Ashenpaw announced. "We're Mistpaw, Ebonypaw and Ashenpaw."

"You're Silverclaw's kits?" Bristletail asked, rising slowly. He was a good head taller than them, with broad shoulders and a graying muzzle. Ebonypaw nodded timidly.

"We need your help," Maplestream mewed, coming through the bushes as well with Ivorywind following closely.

"Frostfire?" Bristletail's eyes widened. Ivorywind shook her head.

"I'm her daughter," she mewed. Bristletail nodded.

"Yes… Frostfire was about to bear kits before she disappeared… what had happened to her?"

"Bristletail," Ebonypaw interrupted cautiously, "our Clan is under attack by rouges. They're holding everyone captive, including our mother."

Bristletail looked at Ebonypaw for a long moment, as though going over something in his mind.

"Yes… the gray one," he mewed finally. "The one with those green eyes… I figured they'd end up together."

"You mean Winterheart?" Ashenpaw asked patiently.

"My memory's not that good," Bristletail shrugged.

"Can we hurry up?" Mistpaw yowled. "We need to rescue our Clan!"

"Of course, kit, I was coming to that," Bristletail purred. "Yes, you are very much like me indeed. Well then, kits, lead the way."

Maplestream rolled his amber eyes and turned back into the bushes, followed by Ivorywind, Ebonypaw, Mistpaw and Ashenpaw, who was walking with Bristletail. On the dangerous path back to camp, Ashenpaw quietly filled Bristletail in on what was going on, and about Falconheart. Ivorywind went ahead on guard with Ebonypaw, much to his unspoken delight. Which left Mistpaw alone with Maplestream.

"Aren't you going to say it?" Mistpaw mewed grudgingly.

"Say what, 'I told you so'?" Maplestream purred, then lowered his voice. "No. I realize he hurt you. All those times I saw you staring at him, and when you tried to talk to him… I guessed that you two would've been together at some point. But still, I felt a little…."

"Jealous?" Mistpaw finished humorously. Maplestream nodded. "And… I'm sorry, I can't help but think this was all my fault. If I hadn't protected him…"

"No," Maplestream interrupted, "No one knew what he was doing. All I had on my side was a bad feeling about him, and that wasn't enough to stop him. It wasn't anyone's fault but his."

Mistpaw nodded, and Maplestream fell silent. Then he finally mewed "Well… now that you two aren't together…" he stopped abruptly and turned his head in embarrassment. Mistpaw purred.

"When this is over, would you like to go hunting with me?" she asked. Maplestream turned his amber eyes towards her and nodded gratefully. Mistpaw nuzzled his shoulder quickly, the heat not rising in her body for once. Just… love.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, we all know the plan?" Bristletail asked under his breath. They were all crouched near the entrance to ForestClan camp, the rouges still prowling around the group of frightened ForestClan cats.

Everyone nodded. "Good," Ebonypaw mewed quietly. "C'mon, Ivorywind." The two cats leapt into the bushes, and the plan went into affect.

"Before we go," Ashenpaw murmured to Bristletail and Mistpaw only. "I have something important to say. I… I think mom's going to have kits."

"How do you know?" Mistpaw asked, astonished.

Ashenpaw looked at her sheepishly. "I've been hanging out with Darkpaw at Rainwhisker's den, and she's been teaching me things about being a medicine cat. She told me about Streameye before she kitted, and I noticed mom acting the same way."

"Then we need to keep her safe," Bristletail observed, "in case the rouges decide to attack the Clan during our raid."

"I'll take care of that," Maplestream mewed, eaves-dropping. "You three need to take out the rouge leader up there." He jerked his head up towards Council Rock, where the gray tom was staring out at the campgrounds intently.

"Alright. But be careful," Mistpaw mewed, nuzzling Maplestream's shoulder and ignoring Ashenpaw's taunting look.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Not long after that, the distressed mews came from the rouge guards as Ebonypaw and Ivorywind darted out and attacked. "Now!" Bristletail yowled, and the four remaining cats leapt out of the surrounding underbrush. Maplestream ran immediately towards Silverclaw, who was huddled against Council Rock near Streameye, who was clustering her new kits safely towards her. That only left Bristletail, Ashenpaw and Mistpaw.

"ForestClan!" Mistpaw yowled, "You need to fight!" And without any questions, the frightened cats transformed into the warriors they were, lashing out with claws and teeth at any rouges they could find. Nodding, Mistpaw ran with Bristletail and Ashenpaw up Council Rock… where the rouge leader was waiting.

**AN:** Names for Silverclaw's new kits and Ashenpaw's warrior name are excepted.


	7. The End?

Thanks to Ebonypaw and Ivorywind, most of the guards around Treestar's den, in which hid the rouge leader, had run off in an attempt to get the ForestClan cats under control. Two of the largest, meanest looking toms were still there, charging towards Bristletail, who'd taken the lead. With surprising power, Bristletail lashed out and cuffed one hard on the side of his head. He let out a surprised yowl and fell, stunned, off of Council Rock.

With stubborn determination, the other guard charged at Mistpaw. Mistpaw rolled under his extended paws and hit him on his exposed belly. The confused rouge forgot to break his fall and tumbled onto the rocky surface. Ashenpaw kicked the rouge once, and he rolled off of Council Rock as well.

With an approving nod to Ashenpaw, Mistpaw followed Bristletail in a crouch, into the den.

"You mouse-brains!" Mistpaw heard the rouge hiss. "Can't you handle some pathetic-" She saw the light reflect off of his green eyes. Not warm and soft like her fathers, but green like poison ivy. Like the deathly green of a deathberry's leaf. Eyes clouded over with blind rage.

"ForestClan!" the rouge leader yowled finally, launching without hesitation at Bristletail.

"Not quite," the former MountainClan leader meowed, bracing against the attack and clawing at the gray tom's flank. "Rocky, if I'm not mistaken?"

Rocky hissed, lashing out again and connecting with Bristletail's head. Bristletail was forced back, and Rocky took the moment to attack once more. He leapt up and landed on the old tom's back, digging his claws for a better grip, clasping with his claws harder until Bristletail yowled in pain. Bristletail feigned a roll and Rocky automatically jumped off, and Bristletail swatted at him again.

Regaining herself, Mistpaw ran around, out of Rocky's sight, waiting to leap onto his back. Bristletail acknowledged this, and backed around until Rocky's back was completely to Mistpaw. The ForestClan apprentice pounced soundlessly and, claws extended, landed on Rocky's back. The rouge leader yowled in confusion and thrashed around, trying to crush Mistpaw between the wall and him. Ready, Mistpaw fled at the last moment, and Rocky ended up thrown against the wall by his own force. The sharp rocks cut into his back, but he turned his attention on Mistpaw, bloodlust in his tainted green eyes.

Ashenpaw clamped her jaws on Rocky's tail, and when he whirled around to claw her, Bristletail reappeared and pounced on him. Rocky looked at the three cats in confusion, yowling and hissing and thrashing, but all three cats were attacking at once. Ashenpaw was rolling and clawing at his legs, Mistpaw slashing at his ears, with Bristletail firmly attached to his back. The black tom bit down on Rocky's neck, and the gurgling cry he emitted never left Mistpaw.

With weakening strength, Rocky thrashed out at Ashenpaw, still raking his legs. He connected with her body, throwing her against the wall and knocking the wind from her.

"Ashenpaw!" Mistpaw cried, running over to her winded sister. Ashenpaw's labored breathing became hauntingly loud in the den, especially as Rocky's thrashing died down.

"She's fine," Bristletail assured Mistpaw, "Now, help me get this crow-food out of your leader's den."

"A.. Alright," Mistpaw mewed, nudging the lifeless rouge out into the open air. Rain was pouring down, the soaked ForestClan cats fighting the last of the rouges. Three or four bodies lay motionless on the field, Mistpaw couldn't tell whether they were rouges or her clanmates.

"Mistpaw!" came Maplestream's delighted mew. The red tom ran up Council Rock, a long claw-mark running over his shoulder and a few scrapes on his muzzle, but otherwise unhurt. He nuzzled Mistpaw in relief, licking her shoulder and face. "You guys managed to beat the rouge leader?"

"Yes, Ashenpaw…" Mistpaw started, but her sister limped out of the den.

"I'm fine, Mistpaw." Ashenpaw's front paw had a deep gash from where Rocky had hit her, but she walked well. She padded with somewhat difficulty over to Rocky's lifeless body. "Now, kick this mouse-brain off of our Council Rock, and hopefully we can drive the rest of the rouges out."

"Sure thing, kit," Bristletail mewed, shoving the gray tom onto the ground below. A few outraged rouges yowled at the sight of their dead leader, and all but one dashed off into the bushes. Mistpaw recognized him as the guard they'd first pushed off. His leg was twisted, probably broken when he tried to stop his fall. The rouge looked smaller with his black fur clinging to his body, heavy with rain, but his yellow eyes blazed with fury.

He turned angrily at Ivorywind, whom he had been fighting. With rage-driven power, he lunged forward, claws unsheathed, landing heavily on the white she-cat's back. Mistpaw yowled, but she was too far away. The tom bit hard onto Ivorywind's neck, and Ivorywind's yowl was panic-stricken and weak. Mistpaw began forward, but a black streak rocketed into the tom's side. The tom looked up in shock, but Ebonypaw had already gripped his neck in a powerful bite.

Mistpaw ran over to Ivorywind, who was luckily okay. Ebonypaw released his grip on the tom's neck, who fell limply to the ground.

"Ebonypaw…" Mistpaw mewed in shock. Ebonypaw looked down impassively at the dead rouge.

"You… saved me," Ivorywind gasped, her breathing light. Maplestream ran over, sitting next to her protectively.

"Stop talking," Ashenpaw mewed sternly, "you've still got a nasty wound, let me get Rainwhisker, or Darkpaw…"

"Mom, dad!" Mistpaw yelled, spotting the black she-cat and gray tom padding over to them.

"Mistpaw, you mouse-brained…" Winterheart started, then nuzzled his kit in relief. "What in StarClan were you thinking, running off like that? Where did you go?"

"I'd sure like to know," Silverclaw added, licking Ashenpaw sternly. "And… Bristletail?" She looked at her father in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"These kits told me to come," Bristletail purred. "I wanted to help you, my dear daughter." Silverclaw walked over and nuzzled her father. "They are very brave, you know," he added, nuzzling his daughter back.

"Thank you," Silverclaw purred. "Though they are somewhat reckless."

"Reminds me vaguely of a certain kit," Bristletail mewed humorously.

"Why didn't you guys fight back?" Ebonypaw asked, recovering from the shock of battle. "You beat them easily…"

"We were scared," Winterheart admitted, his warm green eyes dull with sorrow. He turned his head towards Copperstreak, bent over a motionless gray body Mistpaw recognized as Scatterblaze, her aunt.

"They killed her as an example," Silverclaw meowed somberly, "of what would happen if we tried to fight back." Mistpaw mewed piteously, watching as Copperstreak shared tongues for the last time with his sister.

"They killed Rainwhisker's apprentice as well," Winterheart added desolately, and Ashenpaw yowled in sorrow. "She tried to help Scatterblaze. If they hadn't…" he looked down at his paws. "She could have saved Scatterblaze, I'm sure."

Treestar walked over dutifully, checking up on all her Clan. "Is he a rouge?" Treestar asked, eyeing Bristletail suspiciously.

"No," Winterheart purred in amusement. "He's Bristletail."

Recognition flashed in Treestar's eyes as she remembered the smug leader she'd first met on Crossing Rock at a Gathering long ago. "Well, is he staying or going?"

"Please stay, Bristletail!" Ashenpaw mewed, and the two other apprentices echoed her. Bristletail purred with amusement.

"If these kits insist, I'll join the elders," he commented. Treestar nodded in approval and went to check on Ivorywind's neck wound.

"This looks bad," Treestar commented. "She's lucky she got away in time, or this could have killed her."

"Ebonypaw saved her," Maplestream spoke up, jerking his head towards the dead rouge that Ebonypaw had killed. "If it weren't for him, I'd have lost my sister. I'm very thankful to him." Ebonypaw nodded, watching his paws without interest.

"Is that so…" Treestar mused. "I am without a deputy. And if memory serves, you were Scatterblaze's apprentice?" Ebonypaw nodded, looking up slightly. Treestar gave Winterheart a conspiratorial look. "Would it be alright if I made your son my new deputy?"

"No problem at all," Silverclaw answered for her mate, purring with pride. Ebonypaw looked up at Treestar in amazement and delight.

"Thank you very much, Ebonypaw," Ivorywind mewed at last, looking at Ebonypaw with admiration sparkling in her sky blue eyes. Ebonypaw purred and blinked in response.

"What about Darkpaw?" Mistpaw asked, voicing Ashenpaw's concern.

"Rainwhisker will need a new apprentice," Treestar agreed, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear, which had a small cut in it.

"I'll do it," Ashenpaw mewed boldly, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "I've learned some things from Darkpaw… I'd like to be Rainwhisker's apprentice."

Treestar turned her brown eyes on Ashenpaw. "Very well, come with me," Treestar said, leading Ashenpaw towards the medicine cat's den.

"Oh, my!" Silverclaw exclaimed. "Great StarClan, I almost forgot! I'm-"

"Expecting kits?" Maplestream mewed in amusement. "Ashenpaw told us. She used her magical powers to tell."

Silverclaw looked at him, then over at Ashenpaw's retreating figure, her crystal blue eyes wide.

"Congratulations anyway, mom," Mistpaw purred. Silverclaw nodded absently, walking off with Winterheart to tell Treestar. Sometime in it all, Rainwhisker had taken Ivorywind to her den as well, Ebonypaw following. That left Maplestream and Mistpaw alone.

"This was exciting," Maplestream mewed awkwardly, looking at Mistpaw. Mistpaw purred.

"That's an understatement," she replied. The two sat quietly for a while, in the center of the camp, when the sun broke through the clouds above them. A beam of light flooded over them, causing the water on the grass under them to sparkle. Mistpaw looked over at Maplestream, his red pelt seeming to glow in the sunlight. Mistpaw purred and pressed up against him, twining her tail with his. Maplestream purred as well, pressing back against her. The rain clouds had dispersed and the whole camp was a light with sparkling drops of rainwater. There couldn't have been a more perfect moment.

"Don't forget," Mistpaw said trough purrs, nodding towards the fresh-kill pile. There were a few displaced mice scattered around the mossy nest, most of it probably disposed of by the rouges.

"Well, before we go," Maplestream commented happily, "I'm pretty sure there are some naming ceremonies to be done."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once Scatterblaze and Darkpaw were buried and Ashenstripe had returned from Star Cave, the Clan gathered once more under Council Rock. Silverclaw and Winterheart were seated proudly side by side, Silverclaw's stomach bulging slightly with her unborn kits. She was staying in the queen's den with Streameye, who was caring for her young kits and grieving over Darkpaw, but she'd come early to see her own kits made into warriors.

Treestar appeared out of her den, motioning to Ebonypaw. Mistpaw was sure the Clan would be reluctant to allow an apprentice to become deputy, but her wise brother was well-known apparently, and some cats were even whispering proudly to one another.

"I say these words before StarClan," Treestar announced, looking down at Ebonypaw, who sat strong and silent as ever, "that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy for ForestClan shall be… Ebonycloud!" Ebonycloud padded up and sat next to Treestar on Council Rock, while the Clan chanted Mistpaw's brother's new name. No one said it louder than Mistpaw… except maybe Ivorywind.

"And now, for our new warriors," Treestar continued. Warriors? Mistpaw thought, turning to look at the three cats who padded over towards Treestar. There were Rainpaw and Speckledpaw, and the other was Nightpaw, Falconheart's old apprentice.

Falconheart.

What had happened to him? Mistpaw shook in anticipation. In all the excitement, Mistpaw had forgotten about the traitor. She looked around wildly, but the yellow-striped warrior was nowhere to be found. Autumntip sat with her three other kits, but Falconheart was not with her. Even Reedtalon's expression was unreadable, and she was the most emotional warrior of all.

But Mistpaw shoved the thoughts into the depths of her mind for the moment, for Treestar looked over at her expectantly. Mistpaw stepped proudly over to Council Rock, noting the look on her mother's face that she'd waited so long to see. Love and pride.

"Do you, Mistpaw," Treestar asked, "promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Mistpaw replied, her tone serious.

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Mistflower." Mistflower. It echoed in her mind. Her warrior name. "StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty," Treestar continued, "and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Treestar padded over to her and rested her muzzle on Mistflower's head. Mistflower licked her shoulder respectfully.

Nightpaw, Rainpaw and Speckledpaw received their warrior names afterwards, becoming Nightfang, Raintail, and Speckledmoon. Nightfang looked sadly at the crowd, obviously wishing his mentor was there, but he padded off with Speckledmoon and Raintail to begin their vigil. In a moon or so, Streameye's kits would become apprentices. Maplestream and Ivorywind might become their mentors, and maybe, Mistflower thought hopefully, I could mentor one of my new siblings.

Mistflower began to follow the three other warriors on their vigil, when a strange yet familiar scent hit her nose. Rouges, and not the scent left over from the battle.

"Treestar, I've scented rouges," Mistflower informed her leader. Treestar nodded, and no sooner had she leapt off of Council Rock did a wiry gray she-cat scramble through the bushes. The young she-cat looked at the ForestClan cats in fear, but timidly scampered over to Treestar, aware of every eye on her.

"I come from the rouges with a message…" the cat mewed to Treestar with downcast eyes. "Now that Rocky is dead, we…" The cat looked around at the ground sheepishly.

"Yes?" Treestar asked, her patience dimming.

"We are forming CaveClan," she replied softly, as though unsure. The clouds drifted into the sky, causing Ashenstripe and Rainwhisker to look up, trying to decide if it was a sign from StarClan. "I… was told to inform you." The rouge continued. "Our new leader has already set out to Star Cave to receive her nine lives and leader's name…" The cat stopped abruptly as Treestar walked closer.

"A new Clan?" Treestar yowled in surprise, and the little she-cat reared back. Mistflower noticed Featherflight looking at the gray rouge, most likely she knew her. Featherflight looked ashamed, her head turned away from Copperstreak's suspicious glare. She knew! She'd known, and hadn't told them… or had she tried to? Mistflower remembered how Featherflight had tried to tell Copperstreak before Treestar had interrupted them. Falconheart arose in her memories again.

"Mistflower, Nightfang, Speckledmoon, Raintail," Treestar listed the new warriors. "Maplestream, lead them to Star Cave and speak with this new leader."

"Yes, Treestar," Maplestream mewed.

"Make sure, as well, that these four keep their vigil on the way, until dawn," Treestar added, beckoning with her tail for Ebonycloud to follow her to her den. Maplestream mewed a quite "Of course" before turning quickly into the bushes. The four new warriors silently followed, on a quest that could change everything they knew.


	8. CaveClan

Mistflower had never before been to Star Cave. As far as she knew, Star Cave was carved out of the walls of Sparkling Gorge, somewhere far off and unseen by anyone that wasn't looking for it. No cat that had been there ever described their experiences there, so Mistflower was excited to see it.

Though she couldn't voice her confusion, she was intent on asking Maplestream in the morning why Treestar had sent the newest warriors instead of an older warrior, like Winterheart or Copperstreak, or even Ebonycloud, her newest deputy. And, of course, there was the question of Falconheart's whereabouts. So much was happening at once.

The sun had just begun to set when Maplestream and the four new warriors reached Sparkling Gorge. The water was rushing underneath, each crest seeming to be flecked with stars, the surface appearing as though it had a glowing sheen. Mistflower loved it so.

They walked along the edge, the setting sun behind them. The sky was streaked with oranges and reds, like Maplestream's fur. Mistflower watched him silently, walking dutifully beside her. Their gazes met, and Mistflower smiled. Maplestream smiled too, then his gaze regained the same determination it had when they'd left. He was so loyal… unlike Falconheart.

Then why was she wondering where he was? Was it possible that she still liked him? Not at all, Mistflower thought with finality. Maplestream is the only one I like. Not some traitorous piece of crow-food.

Raintail, Nightfang and Speckledmoon stopped their chatting when the sky turned dark and the moon rose high. They watched the barely visible foliage around them, keeping watch for any rouges that may have wandered this far. The thrashing sounds of Sparkling Gorge still rose up from within the canyon beside them, but their keen ears would detect any foreign sounds.

The night seemed to drag on forever, so silent that Mistflower had the horrible urge to yowl out, just to hear something besides the droning crashing of the river. The slim moon now cast its silver shadow over the river's surface, making it glow as it rippled over the banks. But Mistflower had no time to observe. Instead, she watched the shadowed bushes and trees they passed by. The foliage soon became thinner and, by the time the sun peered over the surface, the ground was sloping down into the rocky canyon of Sparkling Gorge.

"I think we're here," Maplestream said, causing Mistflower to jump. He looked at her with amusement, then up at the golden sun rising into the pink sky. "You guys are allowed to speak now," Maplestream commented.

"Thank goodness!" Speckledmoon burst out, swiping a paw over her ear. "I was afraid I'd go mad if we were silent for much longer."

"Me too," Raintail agreed, stretching out, unsheathing then sheathing her claws. Nightfang merely yawned, but said nothing.

"Is it nearby?" Mistflower mewed, looking around. They were now level with Sparkling Gorge, the river racing in front of them. All around them were great, sandy rocks that climbed towards the sky, the smallest bit of green grass hanging over the edge. The riverbanks were nearly bordered with smooth, and rough boulders. The walls had giant boulders formed a steep slope. Up on one, Mistflower spotted a glint.

"You saw it too?" Maplestream whispered, looking at her. Mistflower nodded.

"Up there?" Nightfang said finally, following their gaze.

"Let's go!" Speckledmoon meowed, leaping up onto the first boulder and promptly sliding off.

"It look's like their wet," Raintail muttered in disappointment.

"I'm sure they're drier over on the far side," Mistflower said, pointing her muzzle towards the round side that wasn't facing the river. Maplestream bounded over and, sure enough, was able to climb up.

"C'mon!" he urged them, leaping higher onto another rock. The four new warriors nodded and followed his lead. The rocky climb wasn't too long, but the sharp edges and steep leaps had tired them out by the time they reached the flat surface on top. They were able to peer over the lip of the Gorge and see the forest, but no cave.

"Where is it?" Speckledmoon complained, padding furiously in a circle.

"There?" came Nightfang's soft mew. They all turned to see a cat-sized hole in the crevice between the wall and the rocks. Nightfang and Raintail were the first to enter, their blue-sheened black coats dissolving into the shadows of the cave. Speckledmoon slipped in, followed by Mistflower and finally by Maplestream.

They crawled for a short distance, sloping down gently. The ceiling of the cave rose steeply after a few moments, and they could walk on all fours.

Mistflower gasped. Now she knew why it was called Star Cave. There was a great circular room, the walls, floors and ceiling dotted with glittering stones. In the semi-darkness, the stones looked like stars. And lain under them was a tortoiseshell cat, her eyes closed in a dreamy trance. ((Random fact: Nearly all tortoiseshell cats are female. Any male tortoiseshell cats are born with Klienfelter's syndrome, meaning they can't reproduce.))

"This must be the new CaveClan leader," Raintail hissed softly to Mistflower.

"Hey!" came a gruff yowl. Two tabby cats emerged from the dark corners of the cave, hissing. "Only our leader is allowed to be in here!" the darker one hissed.

"Your leader shouldn't be in here at all!" Maplestream yowled, crouching defensively in front of the four other cats.

The two tabbies coiled back, as though ready to pounce, but a calm voice stopped them.

"Enough," the soft voice mewed with stern commanding. The two rouges stood up straight, lashing their tails in frustration.

"Well, Dreamfeather?" they asked tensely, ignoring the five ForestClan cats in front of them. The tortoiseshell raised her head and looked at them seriously.

"The warrior ancestors appeared to me," she mewed distantly. "I am now Dreamstar."

"What makes you rouges think you can come here and talk with OUR ancestors?!" Maplestream hissed angrily.

Dreamstar looked at Maplestream, and his furious quivering stopped. Her pale-green gaze was so fierce and strong he felt as though he couldn't move. He straightened up and raised his tail, returning the gaze as best he could.

"I was a MountainClan warrior once," she finally mewed, her voice now as hard as her gaze. "They are my ancestors as well."

"Well, did they say it was OK for you to up and make a new clan?!" Maplestream demanded, regaining his composure.

"Yes," Dreamstar replied, narrowing her stern eyes. "In fact, they said many things to me that may change the forest forever…. in the future."

"What?" the lighter tabby guard mewed anxiously, padding closer.

"I will not share it with anyone but Larkwing!" the she-cat replied fiercely, causing the tabby to scamper back. She stood up with an impatient hiss and shouldered her way past Maplestream. "Larkwing," Dreamstar commented over her shoulder as she crept back into the darkness, "is CaveClan's first medicine cat. I suppose you five are here to see our new camp. Follow." Without hesitation, the five ForestClan cats followed silently.

They had just clambered out of the cave entrance when Dreamstar had made it to the bottom of the pile of boulders. They followed her quickly, her stride long and purposeful.

There was a large hole in the wall not too far from Star Cave on the opposite side of the river. Leaping over the wet rocks nimbly, the CaveClan cats entered it. Speckledmoon, Raintail and Nightfang followed less gracefully, but made it. Mistflower hung back uncertainly.

"Aren't you coming?" Maplestream asked, but his tone said that she was supposed to come no matter what.

"What if…" Mistflower murmured, then hesitated. "Wh-what if… Falconheart is there?" Maplestream tensed up, but padded over to her and rested his muzzle comfortingly on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure what we'll do," he replied. "But… if he tries any funny business, I'll protect you."

"You mean I'll save your sorry pelt," Mistflower replied humorously, but she nodded in gratitude. The two cats leapt over the rocks and stepped carefully into the cave. There was a crevice in the ceiling that let sunlight in, so the cavern was as bright as the sky above. There was a slope of dirt, no doubt from a cave-in, that the CaveClan cats might have used as a side entrance to go hunting.

The battered rouges followed the ForestClan cats with their eyes, either burning with hatred or fear. The warrior's den – which was full of able-bodied cats that couldn't be anything otherwise – was first, a large hole cut into the cavern walls. Across from it was the apprentice's den, where young cats were play-fighting. Further on that side was the elder's den, which was deeper into the walls than the others, and impossible to see into. Across from it was the nursery, a few young kits stomping around on the soft moss spread out.

In the center, where the sunlight was brightest, was an enormous rock with a small crevice for Dreamstar to sleep in. The ground underneath was laden with grass, wildflowers and a small shrub.

"Let all able-bodied cats of CaveClan gather at the Clearing!" came Dreamstar's demanding yowl. The warriors, apprentices, elders and two queens emerged from their dens and sat on the soft grass. The five ForestClan cats were clustered under Dreamstar's rock.

"These five ForestClan cats are here only to observe our clan," Dreamstar mewed, her harsh tone softened just a little. "They will be leaving shortly. I am here to announce that I have met with our warrior ancestors, and I am now Dreamstar." The cats chanted their new leader's name until she yowled for silence. "Now I shall pick my new deputy. My new deputy, and the first deputy of CaveClan will be… Falconheart!"

Mistflower felt the ground under her shift and her gaze became unfocused. She saw the traitorous brown cat padding up to the rock, his tail held in pride. She could hear her heart pounding slowly in her ears as she stared with disbelief. Maplestream pressed his pelt reassuringly against hers, but he was hissing softly.

Falconheart was alive… and would eventually lead CaveClan.

**AN:** OMG :O Wow, big shocker, huh? Next chapter SHOULD come tomorrow, so's not to keep y'all waiting….


	9. What to do?

"Thank you, Dreamstar," Falconheart meowed, bowing his head. He turned to the gathered cats below him, who were cheering his name and rejoicing for their achievements in becoming a clan. It nearly made Mistflower be sick. They knew about him, what he'd done! How he easily betrayed his clan, and could do the same for them!

"Mistflower," Maplestream whispered, to try and calm her down. If he hadn't snapped her back to reality, she would have bounded over there and raked her claws over Falconheart's smug face. The thought made her tense up, ready for a fight, but she tried to relax.

"What do we do?" Mistflower asked, looking into Maplestream's golden eyes, which were clouded with worry.

"I'm not sure," he replied, lashing his tail in thought. Nightfang, Speckledmoon and Raintail were mewing quickly to one another. Mistflower certainly couldn't run over and kill him; for one, it would be against the warrior code. For another, she'd create an unnecessary war against CaveClan. Would it be worth it to hurt that traitor? Mistflower wondered.

"Hello!" came a small mew. Mistflower looked down in shock to see a young gray kit with black spots on his back. The same as Scatterblaze's pelt was.

"H-Hello," Mistflower muttered hastily. It was true that Scatterblaze and Copperstreak were rouges… could this kit be their sibling?

"I'm Pebblepaw," the little kit mewed proudly. "Who're you?"

"Mistflower," Mistflower replied cheerily. Maybe she could find out more about the kit's parents… but then what?

"I'm Maplestream," came his voice. Mistflower turned to see he was still seated next to her, leaning against her protectively.

"Is he your mate?" Pebblepaw asked innocently. Mistflower flattened her ears back in embarrassment.

"N-No!" she yowled, nearly falling over trying to stand up. Maplestream mewed in amusement at her frantic response. Just like the old Maplestream she'd hated as an apprentice. It was strange that she loved him now – he would've been the last cat she'd expected to be with back then. Of course, back then her first choice would've been Falconheart.

"Oh, OK." Pebblepaw mewed, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear.

"Pebblepaw!" came a cat's mew. Pebblepaw turned around to see another tom with gray fur stalking over the rocky floor towards him.

"Hi, dad!" Pebblepaw said, jumping up and running over to him. "These are-"

"Yes, that's fine," the tom mewed irritably, "head back over to Mooneye, your training isn't over."

"Yes, dad," Pebblepaw mewed sadly. He turned his blue-gray eyes back to Mistflower. "Um, see you guys around?"

"Maybe," Maplestream mewed humorously. The tom didn't share his amusement and fixed Maplestream with a cold stare.

"Why are you all here?" He lashed his tail out, indicating Raintail, Speckledmoon and Nightfang, muttering and pacing around the edge of the Clearing.

"We were only sent to talk with Dreamstar," Mistflower replied kindly as Maplestream stood up beside her. "She offered for us to come see the camp."

"Fine," the tom huffed, narrowing his amber eyes. The same eyes as Copperstreak. No doubt, this was Scatterblaze and Copperstreak's father.

"Did you…" Mistflower started, but the tom had plodded back into the shadows of the camp. Maplestream gave her a questioning look, but Mistflower shook her head and started over to Raintail, Speckledmoon and Nightfang.

They lined up and were about to leave, when at the entrance a brown tom blocked them. A brown tom with golden stripes.

"Hello again," Falconheart mewed impassively, fixing his gaze on Mistflower. Mistflower bared her teeth at him and looked away. Falconheart paced back and forth in front of the entrance, flicking his tail. "So, what do you think of CaveClan?" he asked, ignoring the angry glares Mistflower and Maplestream were sending at him.

"I think it could do with a loyal deputy," Maplestream hissed, tensing his paws. Falconheart narrowed his eyes at him, but slunk back into the shadows without another word.

"Coward," Mistflower hissed at his retreating back, and the five ForestClan cats hurried out of the giant cavern and into the diming sunlight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As Mistflower expected, Treestar didn't take the news of Falconheart's deputation well.

"Falconheart? He's the DEPUTY?!" Treestar prowled on top of Council Rock, whipping her tail from side to side so fiercely it could've broken bones if it were to hit a cat. Ebonycloud did his best to stay in front of her.

"Yes," Maplestream mewed, "they even knew about his treachery. They planned the whole attack with him… whether or not it was Rocky's decision or not, they knew."

"That's not alright!" Treestar hissed, her normally kind amber eyes flaming. She gripped the rock underneath her as though the world was sliding.

"Treestar," Ebonycloud whispered, "you need to calm down. Some cats may not have known about Falconheart. But if they willingly accepted Falconheart as their deputy, there's nothing we can do. StarClan will see to it that everything turns out right."

"Yes…" Treestar murmured, but she didn't sound convinced. "We'll need extra patrols, more cats guarding the entrance…"

"Yes, but there's a slight problem," Ebonycloud said, stepping into Treestar's path. "Silverclaw has joined the queens, but I've heard that Reedtalon is expecting kits as well. We're down two more warriors, not to mention Scatterblaze…."

"Get Reedtalon!" Treestar snapped, continuing her pace. "But before you go, organize a patrol."

"Mistflower, Maplestream, Featherflight, Skyfang and Firepaw?" Ebonycloud suggested, looking over at his sister. Mistflower purred slightly.

"Featherflight WAS a rouge!" Treestar meowed, stomping a brown paw on the hard rock, her eyes wide with anxiety and desperation. "How do we know she won't betray us, join them again?"

"We'll keep an eye on her," Maplestream mewed quickly, "see where her loyalty lies some other time, when we attack CaveClan. They still are forming, so they have few warriors. They are untrained, unfamiliar with the terrain here. We've beaten them three or four different times, so we'll be able to beat them again. Maybe even kill Falconheart."

"Just go!" Treestar yowled to Maplestream. "Take Featherflight! Go get Skyfang and Firepaw, check the border on Sparkling Gorge! Ebonycloud, get me Reedtalon!" Ebonycloud nodded and bounded off of Council Rock, heading towards the brown warrior seated by Skyfang.

"Skyfang, go on patrol?" Reedtalon asked, her brown eyes wide. "I wanted him to be with me when I told Treestar about our kits…"

"Treestar ordered it," Mistflower mewed. "But congratulations! Say hi to my mom for me, will ya?" Reedtalon purred and nodded. "Alright, c'mon Skyfang."

The pale gray warrior got up, licked his mate quickly, then followed Mistflower and Maplestream to find Featherflight and Firepaw. Firepaw was never too far from his mentor, so he joined Skyfang instantly and walked beside him. "Featherflight's with Copperstreak by where Scatterblaze was buried," Firepaw mewed solemnly. "I don't think Copperstreak's left there since."

Maplestream and Mistflower nodded. The four of them rushed over to the small clearing hidden behind Treestar's den, where, sure enough, Copperstreak and Featherflight were sitting.

"Yes, Mistflower?" Copperstreak asked wearily, turning to look at his niece.

"We need Featherflight for patrol," Mistflower explained. Copperstreak nodded vaguely, and the tabby she-cat next to him got up.

"Why does she want me?" Featherflight asked, her green eyes suspicious.

"Ebonycloud wanted you to come with us," Maplestream explained. "He was choosing the patrol, not Treestar." Featherflight flicked her tail and padded past them, taking the lead as they left Scatterblaze's burial clearing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Smell anything?" Maplestream whispered to Mistflower, matching pace with her. Mistflower leaned slightly over Sparkling Gorge, but the only smell was the musky scent of the riverbanks and the smooth scent of the river.

"Nothing unusual," Mistflower announced, stepping back.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mistflower asked defensively, turning away from him.

"The whole Falconheart thing," he explained, but Mistflower already knew what he'd meant. Mistflower thought about a list of rude comebacks, then decided that now that they were together, she didn't need to treat him like her rival anymore.

"I'm annoyed," she sighed, licking her gray paw and rubbing dirt off her muzzle. "I'm annoyed that the rouges didn't mind his betrayal and excepted him as deputy. I'm angry at him for being a piece of rotten crow-food." She turned back to look out at the Gorge, then looked back at Maplestream. For a brief moment she remembered the glow of his fur the first morning after they'd set off to find Featherflight. The sinking sun was causing it to shimmer with a red haze along the edge of his fur, but she didn't waste time in gawking. "And, I'm not sure what to do… thought that Pebblepaw's father might've been Copperstreak's father." Maplestream nodded.

"I thought he looked like Scatterblaze, too," he commented. "But how will we tell Copperstreak?" Mistflower shrugged.

"Should we go back now?" Skyfang asked, padding over to them, Firepaw at his side. Before Mistflower could ask where Featherflight was, they heard her yowl from ahead. They all leapt to their paws and rushed over to see what was wrong, Mistflower fearing the worst.


	10. Falconheart's Plan

AN: Long time no update! Man, I'm running out of twists for this story… oo You should no I never have a plot, I just write whatever comes in my head. :P

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mistflower's fear gave her strength, and she passed the other patrol cats. The underbrush was thicker as they made their way down the mountain towards ForestClan, where Featherflight's cry came. The branches were thick with wet leaves that slapped at them as they crashed through them. The dusty-colored tabby pelt of Featherflight eventually came into view through the high shrubs, as well as the motionless body of another, dark brown cat. One that Mistflower didn't recognize.

Mistflower let out a relieved sigh, and earned a glare from Featherflight.

"CaveClan?" Maplestream asked, padding over to the dead she-cat. Featherflight swallowed and nodded.

"Mooneye," she murmured, and Mistflower twitched as she remembered Pebblepaw. "She was my sister." Featherflight turned away and padded heavily back into ForestClan, with Mistflower and Maplestream not far behind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, now one of the CaveClan cats is killing their own clan members?" Treestar asked once Mistflower, Maplestream and Ebonycloud were once again gathered around her, as well as a gloomy Featherflight and Copperstreak.

"They would never hurt one another," Featherflight mewed, but stared at her paws. Copperstreak licked her shoulder reassuringly.

"I know somewhere there who would, though," Maplestream hissed, and all eyes looked at him in shock.

"Falconheart!" Treestar spat, and Maplestream nodded.

"How are we sure no ForestClan cat killed Mooneye while on patrol, in revenge for Scatterblaze?" Mistflower asked innocently. For once, Treestar restrained her anger and answered reasonably.

"As much as I hate it, it is a possibility." She turned her gaze slightly towards Copperstreak, who did NOT restrain his angry.

"I would NEVER kill a cat in cold blood!" he snarled. "How dare you even suspect that, after all the time I've been loyal to you and this clan!"

Before Treestar could stop him, Copperstreak bounded off Council Rock and disappeared into the warrior's den down the clearing. Featherflight looked back at Treestar unsurely, then followed him. Mistflower watched them leave, then spoke up again. "I think it WAS Falconheart," she mewed, shivering from the thought of the traitorous cat she'd once liked. "He had a plan from the beginning. Kill Scatterblaze, and Copperstreak would look guilty for any dead CaveClan members. Then, THAT would happen. He's trying to break the clan up… or at least Copperstreak from us. But his mistake was that he chose Mooneye, Featherflight's sister." Mistflower looked at Maplestream, who nodded encouragingly and a look of pride came into his golden eyes.

"I'm not sure," Mistflower continued, as Treestar listened with rapt interest, "whether or not he knew that Mooneye was Featherflight's sister."

"He WAS new to CaveClan," Ebonycloud added.

"But Featherflight would know Copperstreak wouldn't kill her sister, under any circumstances besides battle," Maplestream put in. "So… was this just a plan against Featherflight?"

"We have no time to think about this," Treestar meowed reluctantly. "The Gathering is tonight."

"The Gathering!" Maplestream and Mistflower exclaimed together. "I completely forget!" Mistflower mewed, and Maplestream agreed.

"Ebonycloud," Treestar ordered, "Pick the cats you think should come, but leave Winterheart. He's our best senior warrior, so he should guard the camp."

"What about Featherflight?" Ebonycloud asked, twitching a black ear.

"If you want, bring her," Treestar muttered. "Now go! I must discuss this a little longer with Mistflower and Maplestream." Ebonycloud nodded, looked over at his sister with his warm, green eyes hopeful, then leapt off of Council Rock swiftly.

"What do you think, Treestar?" Maplestream asked.

"I think that either way, this affects Featherflight the most," the tabby leader replied. "One way or another, her sister is dead. If we make her think that Copperstreak killed her, that will make them both angry. Featherflight would leave to live with CaveClan again, and Copperstreak may just wander."

"Which means that by affecting Featherflight, it would affect Copperstreak as well?" Maplestream asked, and Treestar nodded. "So, if Copperstreak left, what would Silverclaw do?"

"Are you saying this is meant for my mother?" Mistflower asked, confused. Maplestream looked at her, his laughing eyes now dead serious.

"No…" he mewed. "If Falconheart IS behind this… I think he's after… you."

"I was the only one that didn't think he would betray us," Mistflower replied, "but would he go after Treestar instead?"

"Ebonycloud!" Treestar suddenly yowled. Maplestream and Mistflower looked around for the black deputy, who was by the warrior's den talking to Ivorywind. "No, no!" Treestar continued. "If Falconheart is after you, by hurting you he'd also hurt Ebonycloud. And because he's my deputy…."

"So this is about me AND you?" Mistflower asked.

"It sounds right," Maplestream mewed, looking out at Ebonycloud. "And if Ebonycloud was hurt- or even killed – it would affect Ivorywind as well. I don't want that to happen to my sister… or anyone," he said, looking back at Mistflower.

"This is a very complex plan," Treestar muttered. "I'm not sure if only Falconheart is behind this."

"Dreamstar?" Mistflower suggested.

"Not the clan leader… she wouldn't sink that low." Treestar meowed impatiently. "But definitely someone smart."

"That eliminates the whole of CaveClan," Maplestream said humorously, and they all laughed. "Could it be one of the elders?" he asked on a serious note.

"I'd doubt it," Mistflower said, "but speaking of elders, maybe I should go visit Bristletail. Just to see how he's fitting in."

Treestar purred. "I'm sure he's fine. The only other elders there are Ripplefur and Pebblepelt, your mom and dad's old mentors. I'm sure Ripplefur wouldn't mind her old apprentice's father. But I should probably send an apprentice along with you, in case they need more bedding. But hurry, we must leave for the Gathering soon." The three cats looked up at the sky, which was as dark a red as Maplestream's pelt, the sun round and pink, sinking below the silhouetted trees.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, kits, what are you up to?" Bristletail asked as Maplestream and Mistflower entered the elder's den, a small cave formed from two large rocks propped up against the rocky wall surrounding camp. The moss under them was somewhat dry, so the apprentice Treestar had sent with them, Dustpaw, Streameye's oldest son, ran off to get some fresh moss.

"Just checking in," Mistflower replied cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Never been better," Bristletail replied, chuckling. "These two have been very kind ever since I joined." He nodded towards Ripplefur and Pebblepelt, curled up not too far from him.

"Don't worry about it!" Pebblepelt mewed, licking Ripplefur's tortoiseshell pelt in order to rouse her. "The father of our son's mate is welcomed here, no matter where he comes from!" ((Note: Ripplefur and Pebblepelt were Winterheart's parents.))

"Glad to see you're doing alright," Maplestream mewed, still slightly uneasy about Bristletail being the old MountainClan leader. Dustpaw returned then with his mouth stuffed full of soft moss, more curled up in his tail.

"Thanks, kit," Bristletail said to Dustpaw, who beamed proudly. It was amazing how kindly the clan was reacting to Bristletail.

"C'mon," Ebonycloud said, sticking his head in the elder's den. "Time for the Gathering." Mistflower and Maplestream nodded, and stepped out to join the clan towards Crossing Rock, where Dreamstar – and Falconheart – would be waiting.


	11. The Gathering

CaveClan:

Leader: Dreamstar

Deputy: Falconheart

Medicine cat: Larkwing - Icepaw

Warriors:

Stonetalon – Owlpaw

Cloudfoot - Icepaw

Mooneye (deceased) – Pebblepaw

Raventail – Fernpaw

Snowear- Sunpaw

Stormshadow – No apprentice

Queens:

Goldenfoot (expecting kits)(Stonetalon) – Snowear, Stromshadow, Pebblepaw, Sunpaw

Mooneye (Became warrior after kitting)(Cloudfoot)- Raventail, Fernpaw, Seapaw, Icepaw

Elders:

Appleblossom

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Winterheart and Silverclaw saw their three kits off at the entrance, their first Gathering as warriors. Ashenstripe was now a medicine cat and Ebonycloud was deputy, but Mistflower wasn't jealous. She was fine as a warrior, and after all, she had Maplestream. Then it hit her – if Falconheart was after her, Maplestream would be an easy way to get to her.

Mistflower looked at him thoughtfully, and he met her gaze, confused.

"What's up?" he asked, walking closer to her. The Clan was going faster than usual, held up by Treestar's meeting with Mistflower and Maplestream. The moon was once again bright and perfectly round, floating amongst the stars in the dark pool of the night sky. The moonlight that filtered through the shadowed trees above glowed against the backs of the running cats.

"Is it about seeing Falconheart?" Maplestream continued.

"Yeah," she murmured quickly. "And Pebblepaw's father might be there, too. If Copperstreak meets him…"

"Mistflower!" came Ashenstripe's mew. The dark gray cat with soft black streaks scampered over to her sister meaningfully. "I have to talk to you alone, if Maplestream doesn't mind."

"Not at all, your herb-ness," he joked, catching up to his sister and mother. Ashenstripe sent a glare at his back, then turned her attention to Mistflower.

"Listen," she panted as the ForestClan cats emerged into the clearing around Crossing Rock. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you, but Rainwhisker said it'd be okay…."

"What?" Mistflower asked. Ashenstripe looked around uncomfortably.

"When I went to Star Cave with Rainwhisker," she continued, her blue-speckled green eyes wide. "I received a sign."

"About me?" Mistflower asked, her own eyes widening.

"Yes," Ashenstripe muttered louder so as to be heard over the thrashing of the river in Sparkling Gorge, scanning the clearing quickly. ForestClan, surprisingly, had made up time and was the first clan to arrive. "After I received my new name, the land around me turned to a large riverbed that I think was in Sparkling Gorge." Mistflower nodded, and Ashenstripe continued, curling her tail, "The waves sent mist everywhere, and it started swirling. And it took the shape of a flower."

"A mist flower," Mistflower rephrased. "So… me?"

"Unless you know another Mistflower," Ashenstripe joked. "But there's more. There was a bird perched to the side of it. A… falcon."

"Falconheart!" Mistflower hissed. "But, what does it mean? I have to fight him?"

"Um…" Ashenstripe sat on her haunches, her tail swishing. "There was more. A... maple leaf. On the river." Mistflower's eyes widened more. Maple leaf? That meant Maplestream! Would he have to help her defeat Falconheart? Or were her worst fear's about to become true- Falconheart would use Maplestream to get to her? Ashenstripe continued, snapping Mistflower out of her daze, "I told Treestar… that's why she sent you with Maplestream. She had to send the others, or they'd feel left out."

Ashenstripe perked her ears up and turned her head sharply to the right. A large mass of cats were coming from CaveClan's direction… Dreamstar's tortoiseshell pelt caught the moonlight, her ice-cold pale-green eyes flickering in the light. The ForestClan cats made haste to get out of her way as she sat with Treestar on Crossing Rock. Treestar, with Ebonycloud seated beside her, gave the CaveClan leader a disapproving glance, but turning her head away towards the MountainClan territory.

Mistflower ran quickly up to sit beside Maplestream at the base of Crossing Rock. She looked worriedly at the cluster of CaveClan cats fanning out next to the ForestClan cats, searching the faces for Falconheart. Maplestream sensed her fear and pressed up against her. "You'll be fine," he said into her ear, "it's a Gathering. No violence. He won't be able to hurt you." Mistflower nodded slowly, resting her head against his shoulder. With any luck, Dreamstar would announce that her deputy was sick or lost or maybe even dead. The thought strangely made Mistflower's spirits lift, but a sick feeling rose in her stomach, The agony of not knowing would drive her crazy. Maplestream curled his tail around hers protectively as they both watched the shadows of North Forest. For what seemed like the longest time, Dreamstar and Treestar remained the only leaders on Crossing Rock, Cragstar's spot painfully open. The clearing by the north edge of Sparkling Gorge was vacant, the grass blowing in the chilling wind. The roaring of the river was all that was heard besides the crickets.

Suddenly, lean cats streamed out of North Forest, leaping gracefully from the boulders scattered around the border. A large gray cat with jagged white streaks, Cragstar, walk stiffly up to Crossing Rock, his eyes locked on Dreamstar.

"Who in StarClan are you?" he demanded as he and Blazonwing, his deputy, took their places on Crossing Rock.

"I am Dreamstar," the she-cat replied coolly, an impassive look on her face. "Leader of CaveClan."

"What in Silverpelt is CaveClan?" Blazonwing demanded, stepping forward menacingly.

"I don't think so," came a painfully familiar voice. Mistflower looked in fear and detestation towards the brown cat leaping up to Dreamstar's side, his golden stripes glowing in the dull moonlight.

"Falconheart," Dreamstar said with a slight edge in n her mew, "you are late."

"Sorry," Falconheart replied without so much of an excuse.

"We will not except any other clans in the forest!" Cragstar yowled in anger. "There have always been two clans, and always should be!" Abruptly, the moonlight was gone as the moon was hid behind a cloud.

"StarClan," Treestar muttered. "We must not fight. I am as happy about CaveClan's forming as you are," she said, turning towards Cragstar, "but we must except it. It is the will of StarClan."

Cragstar nodded reluctantly, and the cloud drifted away. MountainClan announced the birth of Jaggedtail's kits, Spangleeye's kits becoming warriors, and a few new apprentices. Treestar then stepped forward and told of Scatterblaze and Darkpaw's deaths, of Ashenstripe's appointment and Ebonycloud's deputation, of their new warriors and Streameye's new kits being born and her old kits becoming apprentices.

Finally, Dreamstar stood and told of Rocky's death and their forming, of the deputation of Falconheart – at which Mistflower hissed and Maplestream had to calm her – , of Larkwing, their first medicine cat, taking Icepaw as his apprentice, and Mooneye's death. Ebonycloud had been sent to tell Dreamstar right before the Gathering.

Few cats dared wander over towards the CaveClan members, but the new clan fanned out to meet them anyway.

"Hi again!" came Pebblepaw's excited mew. Mistflower looked back to see him hopping up and down. "I'm so lucky I got to come! My mom's so proud! I thought I wasn't gunna be able to come, but my dad said it would be okay for me to come meet all the other clans and isn't it so cool that I met you two again?" Pebblepaw opened his eyes wide and took a breath. Maplestream began laughing hysterically, and Pebblepaw gave him a confused stare.

"You sure do talk a lot," Mistflower commented, cuffing Pebblepaw lightly over the ear. Pebblepaw grabbed her paw instinctively and batted at it playfully until Mistflower used it to push him over. He rolled over, laughing.

"Do you always come to the Gatherings?" Pebblepaw asked. "I might not come again until I become a warrior."

"Yah, we always come," Mistflower, looking over her shoulder for Maplestream, who must have run from Pebblepaw's big mouth.

"Are you looking for your mate?" Pebblepaw asked, earning another cuff from Mistflower.

"Yes," she said patiently, "did you see where he went?" Pebblepaw narrowed his eyes and scanned the clearing, then stuck his tail up.

"Oh, that's him by two pretty white cats and your guys's deputy," he announced, turning back to her.

"That's his mom and his sister," Mistflower said. "Well, I have to go now-"

"Hold it!" came a gruff voice. Mistflower turned to see Pebblepaw's father stalking over in his usual bad mood.

"Hello again," Mistflower said calmly. "Can I help you?"

"Cute," the gray tom snarled. "Come on, Pebblepaw." Pebblepaw looked sadly at Mistflower.

"Can't I stay with Mistflower a little bit longer?" he begged. "The Gathering isn't over yet!"

"Mistflower!" Mistflower turned to see Copperstreak running over. It couldn't have been a worse time! Mistflower thought urgently. Copperstreak would know this was his father, and then he'd be angry at Mistflower for keeping it a secret. Copperstreak stopped next to her and said, "Treestar said that after the Gathering you and Maplestream have to go to her den-"

"Who's that?" Pebblepaw asked Mistflower. Copperstreak looked down at the apprentice, irritated, then his eyes widened as he noticed Pebblepaw's resemblance to Scatterblaze. Pebblepaw cocked his head. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm sorry," Copperstreak mewed, shaking his head, "I thought- you just look a lot like my sister…" Copperstreak looked at Pebblepaw's father, and their identical amber eyes locked. But when Copperstreak opened his mouth to speak, Treestar yowled for ForestClan to return to camp. Dreamstar and Cragstar followed suit, and soon Mistflower found herself walking back to camp with Maplestream.

"What happened with Copperstreak and his dad?" Maplestream asked under his breath.

"Nothing," Mistflower sighed regretfully. "They didn't have time to talk. Oh- Treestar wants to meet us in her den when we get back," Mistflower added quickly, looking away from her paws and at Maplestream. When his golden eyes met hers, a pang of fear shot through her as she remembered Ashenstripe's vision. Would he be hurt?

"Hello?" Maplestream asked jokingly. Mistflower blinked.

"Wha?" she muttered, looking forward. She felt embarrassment creep through her pelt as she realized she'd been staring at him. "Sorry, I kind of… zoned out, I guess. Did Falconheart do anything at the Gathering?"

"Gloated about his position to his siblings," Maplestream mumbled. "So like him. His mother stayed away from him, and his siblings weren't too thrilled to be around him."

"He did kill their dad," Mistflower added. "I'd be mad too."

"Anyway, what do you think Treestar wants to discuss with us?" Maplestream wondered. "More about Falconheart's plan?"

"Most likely." They jumped through the bushes into the entrance to camp and immediately turned left towards Council Rock. Treestar was already lain in the back, with Ebonycloud seated beside her.

"Alright," Treestar said with an official air, getting to her paws. "If we don't know yet what Falconheart is planning, I don't want to take any risks. I've increased the patrols… again, and I've decided to keep you two, Featherflight, and Copperstreak in the camp at all times until we know what that traitor is up to."

"What?!" Maplestream yowled. "No leaving the camp?"

"What about patrols?" Mistflower asked hopelessly.

"I'm sorry," Ebonycloud said, "but Treestar's orders call for you to be in camp at all times."

"What if we never find out what he's planning?" Mistflower asked, enraged that her brother wouldn't fight in her defense. Neither Ebonycloud nor Treestar answered.

"Fine," Maplestream said calmly, and Mistflower looked at him in shock, her icy blue eyes questioning. But he turned tail and padded out slowly, and Mistflower followed quickly.

"What was that about?" Mistflower hissed when they reached the fresh-kill pile. Maplestream gave her a devious look.

"We can just sneak out at night," he whispered. "They can't guard us forever. If we argued, most likely they'd get us a full-time kitsitter. Like our parents." He shivered jokingly. "Anyway… I don't think we got around to that hunt you promised before we attacked the rouges." Mistflower picked a plump mouse out of the pile.

"Now that you mention it, you're right," she commented, taking a bite. "We had to go to Star Cave..." she trailed off when she remembered why she'd been picked to go in the first place, and her worries about Falconheart's plan flooded through her body again.

"Mistflower, I know something's up," Maplestream said seriously, pulling a mockingbird from the pile and plucking the feathers off absently. "You've been zoning out and acting all suspicious. And don't say nothing's wrong, because I know something is." Mistflower looked at him uncertainly, biting into her mouse.

"Ashenstripe had a vision," Mistflower finally said, "about me, Falconheart, and you. I think it means he's trying to hurt you to get to me."

Mistflower looked at her mouse without interest and felt Maplestream's gaze on her. "Well," he said quietly, "well, I guess it probably would be better if we stayed in camp."

"Only for a while," Mistflower blurted softly. "I did promise to go hunting with you. Besides… if we wait long enough we'll gain Treestar's trust, and she won't be suspicious. And if enough time passes she might not worry anymore." Mistflower licked the bones of the mouse and looked again at Maplestream, who was chewing his bird thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, mischief dancing in his eyes. "I really never would expect you to be one to break the rules, Mistflower."

"Who was it that decided to go after Copperstreak back when I was an apprentice?" she replied. "If Ebonycloud hadn't brought you… wow, things might've been a whole lot different." Mistflower stopped and looked at her mouse, now picked clean. Falconheart would still have betrayed them, and Maplestream still would have been there for her when he did. But would Maplestream have been killed, along with Scatterblaze, if he had stayed?

"Don't worry, it's in the past," he purred, nuzzling her shoulder before going to bury his bird's bones. Mistflower nodded, and followed him. The excitement ran through her body in anticipation for the night they would be able to hunt, just them, against Treestar's will. Wouldn't it be disobeying, though? Mistflower shook it off as she curled next to Maplestream in the warrior's den.


	12. Moment of Truth

**AN:** This chapter may have been the hardest to write. The original end-ish part, on Crossing Rock, was SOOOO mushy even I nearly threw up. So I deleted the part and restarted. How it isn't too mushy now!

Many moons passed without complications. Maplestream and Mistflower, confined to the camp, did not go to the Gatherings and saw nothing of Falconheart. Copperstreak stayed behind with them with the excuse of watching Mistflower, but they knew he was trying to avoid meeting his father. Reedtalon's kits had been born, Tawnykit and Burntkit – Maplestream hoped to mentor one of them –, and Silverclaw was close to kitting as well. But no signs of attack came from CaveClan, and Treestar decided to let Maplestream and Mistflower go on a hunting patrol with Flamefrost and Ebonycloud.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The plump mouse was stuffing seeds into its already full mouth as Mistflower crept up behind it. She coiled back, ready to leap. The mouse fought another seed into its mouth, then it turned sharply towards Mistflower's direction. Mistflower pounced on the mouse, who dropped its seeds in a rush to get away. The mouse went limp when Mistflower bit down on it, and she hastily buried it under a bush to retrieve later.

"Nice one," Flamefrost commented, padding over towards her. The calico she-cat was one of Falconheart's sisters, Reedtalon being his other. Mistflower nodded in acknowledgement, then sniffed the air for more prey.

"Got a rabbit!" Maplestream announced excitedly, crashing through the brush and into the small clearing, with Ebonycloud close by with a mouse firmly clamped in his jaws. "I buried it over by the 'Gorge border."

"Good job!" Mistflower purred, and Maplestream beamed. With their time spent in camp, they'd gotten even closer, and soon they were nearly inseparable. The same applied to Ebonycloud and Ivorywind, unless Treestar sent Ebonycloud out to do something, such as watch over Maplestream and Mistflower's first hunt since the Gathering many moons ago.

The sound of approaching pawsteps and the smell of a ForestClan cat preceded Emberpaw's arrival. The small, light gray apprentice was nearly tripping over her own paws, panting heavily as she tumbled through the underbrush.

"Thank StarClan!" she gasped as she padded heavily towards Mistflower. "I was afraid I'd have to search the whole forest for you two!"

"What's up?" Mistflower asked.

"It's your mother!" Emberpaw mewed excitedly. "Her kits are coming!" Without hesitation, Mistflower and Ebonycloud shot of into the forest and made their way down to ForestClan camp, as fast as they could go in the dense underbrush. They burst into the camp through the front entrance, passing over the fresh-kill pile and heading to the nursery. Ashenstripe looked out and motioned for her siblings to come in.

"Look!" Ashenstripe whispered when they'd reached the entrance. Reedtalon and her two kits were in the corner, mewing over Silverclaw, with Winterheart laying comfortingly around her. Four tiny balls of fur, two black and two gray, were nestled against Silverclaw's side.

"Mom, they're beautiful!" Mistflower cooed, bending closer to look at her tiny new siblings. One black one, with their mother's white arrow and their father's white chest, turned towards her voice and tumbled down towards Mistflower. It lifted its head towards her, its eyes still closed, and let out such a tiny mew that everyone in the nursery immediately sighed and started talking at once. Silverclaw dragged it gingerly back to her side.

"Alright," Ashenstripe instructed dutifully, "let Silverclaw and the kits rest for a little." Mistflower nodded and backed away, running into Maplestream on the way out.

"Did you see them?" he asked excitedly. Mistflower nodded.

"They were absolutely adorable!" she purred, sitting next to him and licking her paw. "One of them came over to me. It was so tiny! I wonder what their names will be." Mistflower surprised herself about how much she was obsessing over the kits. They were her new siblings, but something else was making her love the kits even more. Perhaps it was because she wanted kits of her own…? Mistflower stopped and sat straight at the thought, looking back into the nursery. Did she really want to start a family? During their confinement Mistflower had felt closer to Maplestream, but he hadn't asked her to be his mate yet.

"Will I be able to see them?" Maplestream asked, walking in front of her view.

"No," she mewed, thankful for an excuse to stop thinking about it, "Ashenstripe wants them to rest, so no one's allowed in for a while. Probably the rest of the day and some of tomorrow."

"Alright," he sighed, pressing his muzzle into her pelt. "Are we going back to get our prey? I want to show you the rabbit I caught."

"If Treestar lets us," Mistflower replied, licking his ear quickly, "otherwise she'll send someone else to get it."

And that's what Treestar did. Their leader decided not to be too lenient at one time, and wouldn't allow them to leave the camp for the rest of the day.

"I hate being stuck here!" Mistflower complained when she curled up in her mossy nest in the warrior's den. Maplestream curled up beside her, resting his head on her paws. "Nothing's happened in moons! I think Treestar's over-reacting."

"Well, then will you take me up on my offer to sneak out?" he asked, looking up at her. Mistflower purred.

"What, tonight? I don't know… hunting in the dark wouldn't be easy, to start with, and secondly Treestar would get really mad if she finds us."

"True to both," Maplestream agreed, "but you still need to come hunting with me sooner or later. You promised we'd go hunting, just the two of us." Mistflower felt like pointing out that she never specified whether or not only they would be together, but it seemed the perfect opportunity to talk to him, without anyone guarding them or listening to them. The subject of them being mates was clawing at her, a burning knot in her stomach. Was she nervous that he'd say no?

Shaking the thought off, she closed her eyes and rested her head against Maplestream's. She just had to believe that he'd say yes – after all, he had no reason to say no. The thought temporarily put her mind at ease and she fell asleep.

She opened her eyes to see a rocky wall, the crashing sounds of water coming from behind. She lifted her head and turned around, her legs throbbing uncomfortably, her paws stinging. Tears of pain blurred her vision as she struggled to stand. She caught sight of the bright red of Maplestream's pelt. She cried out to him, but he was on the other side of the river. Maplestream pounced forward onto the back of a brown cat, one with golden stripes. Falconheart!

Mistflower furiously rubbed at her eyes with her paw and looked back in time to see Falconheart rolling over and Maplestream clawing the traitorous cat's underbelly. Falconheart bit down on Maplestream's paw and he immediately fell back. Falconheart took the opening for attack, but Maplestream leapt to his feat and dodged his charge, grabbing Falconheart's back and throwing him off balance. Falconheart was once again on his back, with Maplestream pinning him down.

"Maplestream!" Mistflower yowled, but the river was too loud for her voice to be heard. Falconheart pushed Maplestream off of him with his hind legs, clawing his underbelly and sending the crimson tom flying and landing heavily into the river.

"No!" Mistflower cried, leaping in after him. The icy waves caught her and sent shocks into her body. "No! Maplestream! No, come back!" She struggled against the pull of the waves, her head barely over the surface. The water was so cold her breath came short, but she continued to scream Maplestream's name as his head fell under the water.

"Mistflower!" She heard it distantly. She tried to keep her head up, but she suddenly sank to the bottom, the water around her pitch black. "Mistflower!"

"Maplestream…" Mistflower lashed her paws out and felt them hit something soft. She awakened with a start to see Maplestream rubbing his head with a paw.

"What was that for?" He hissed. It was still dark, the moonlight filtering in from above. The cold winds of leaf-fall were blowing through the holes in the warriors' den and all the other warriors were asleep.

"I-I'm sorry," Mistflower whispered, laying her head on his shoulder, "I had a nightmare. A very real one."

"Was it a vision from StarClan?" Maplestream asked seriously. Mistflower looked up at him urgently, her icy blue eyes wide. If it had… did that mean what she'd seen was the future?

"Maplestream…" she sobbed. "I really hope it wasn't." Maplestream's eyes softened and he smiled comfortingly.

"Well, I think you'll need a walk to clear your mind," he said. "C'mon, Treestar doesn't have many patrols out tonight, and if I'm right the patrol by Sparkling Gorge is finishing their rounds."

"How do you know?" Mistflower asked, tilting her head.

"Ivorywind," he replied, flicking his tail towards her sleeping white body. "I convinced her to ask Ebonycloud for me. I can know anything about the patrols for any night."

"How long have you been asking her?" she inquired suspiciously.

"Just a few times," he answered sheepishly, standing up and shrugging his shoulders. "But we'd better hurry, or they'll catch us on their way into camp."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The two cats watched from behind the ForestClan camp's wall as Leafsong, Skyfang, Owlwing and Blackfur returned to camp. Mistflower and Maplestream slunk through the shadows cast by the numerous trees up and around the camp, and towards Sparkling Gorge. The other patrols were searching the Mountain Base and the northeastern border, and the next patrol near Sparkling Gorge was, according to Maplestream, not until the moon started to sink. The moon was nearing its full height in the center of the sky, half-way darkened, and illuminating the grounds around the fleeing cats.

Sparkling Gorge, as usual, was as beautiful at night as it was during the day. The surface of the river had a blurry white sheen, the crests of the thrashing waves sending off star-like sprays against the rocky walls. Mistflower stepped carefully onto Crossing Rock and looked down at it, but all she could think about was her horrible dream.

"So, what happened in your dream?" Maplestream asked as Mistflower backed away from the edge of the large, smooth rock and lay down in the center nervously.

"I… I think it'd be better if I tried to forget about it…" Mistflower muttered, trying to think of a better excuse. Maplestream purred in amusement and lay next to her.

"You know that the more you refuse to tell me, the more curious I get?" Maplestream asked humorously. Mistflower felt like saying she'd seen one of her family falling into the Gorge, but she remembered how she was trying to be honest with him… and told him everything.

"You don't think it will happen, do you?" Mistflower asked, desperate for reassurance.

"Of course not," Maplestream purred, rubbing his muzzle against hers. "Whether or not you like it, I'm sticking around forever." Mistflower laughed softly. She leaned her head against Maplestream's and looked up at the stars. She could see Silverpelt shining brightly next to the creamy moon, transparent clouds floating above them. Mistflower's overactive imagination emerged, after a long absence, and she faded away from reality to dreams of her and Maplestream. Memories of their times restricted from leaving the warrior's den after sunset, spending the evenings sharing tongues all alone in the den until the other warriors came back.

Then, her vision went black as she drifted off into a light sleep. She found herself laying in a den… was it the warrior's den? No, it was smaller, and there was more moss. She recognized it as the queen's den, but why was she here? She looked down to see three tiny kits nestled up in the moss against her side. The closest one was black, with her mother's white arrow on her back. Mistflower had the same marking, faintly visible against her gray fur. Was this her mother's kit? The one who she'd met in the nursery? Where was the fourth kit?

Mistflower looked over at the two other kits and froze, her heart beating loudly in her ears. Next to the black kit was a kit with an almost peach colored coat, and farther on was a bright orange kit, just like Maplestream – with a white arrow on its back. The orange kit raised it's head and opened its eyes. It's icy blue eyes. These kits were hers – hers, and Maplestream's.

Mistflower opened her eyes abruptly, but refrained from scrambling to her paws when she felt Maplestream's head resting against her shoulder.

"M-Mistflower?" he yawned, stretching his paws out and turning towards her. "Did you have another dream? Are you okay?" he added, noticing her wide eyes and shortness of breath.

"Maplestream," she managed to whisper, then she drew back and sat up, looking over at him with her eyes full of tears.

"Are you alright? What happened? Was it a nightmare?" he demanded, bolting upright. Mistflower laughed and shook her head.

"Maplestream…" she mewed gently, "I love you!" She rubbed her muzzle against his pelt, purring.

"Well, I love you too, Mistflower," he replied softly, licking her shoulder. "What kinda dream did you have this time that made you all mushy?" Mistflower laughed again and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, laying down again. "But… I just wanted to tell you. Just so you knew. And…" she barely was able to speak now, "I've been wanting to tell you something else. While we've been held in camp, I feel like I've gotten a lot closer to you."

"Haven't you?" he asked jokingly, and Mistflower laughed quietly.

"Yes, and that's my point," she continued, her voice becoming steadier. "We've been together for a long time, and we're really close now..." Maplestream looked at her in surprise.

"Are you… you think we should be mates?" he whispered, struggling to keep his voice impassive.

"Well… yes," she admitted, feeling the long-lost heat creeping up her body. "I-if you don't want to, I mean, it's up to you if you want to be…"

"Of course, mouse-brain!" Maplestream answered with a purring laugh. Mistflower's heart fluttered in her chest as she looked up at him. "You didn't believe me when I said I loved you?" he added, nuzzling her side.

"I did," she assured him, still feeling light-headed as she crossed her front legs . "So… we're… that's it? We're mates?"

"Yup, I guess," Maplestream purred.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The news came as no surprise to anyone, but they were still excited, especially Silverclaw and Frostfire. Ashenstripe never stopped teasing Mistflower about it, but she could tell her sister was still happy for her. After all, Ashenstripe wasn't allowed to have a mate.

"It doesn't matter," Ashenstripe had told her before, "all of the available toms here are mouse-brains." And of course, Ashenstripe's most common taunting was about kits.

"So, how many kits are you hoping for?" Ashenstripe joked as she rearranged Rainwhisker's scattered herbs.

"Now, Ashenstripe," the medicine cat scolded good-naturedly.

"It's fine," Mistflower replied, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I was hoping for three in my first litter." She felt the urge to describe the kits and wait to see their shocked faces when the kits came, but she decided it better not to.

"Whatever," Ashenstripe sighed, looking back at her sister. "But anyway, Treestar said you two can go to the Gathering tonight."

"Finally!" Mistflower exclaimed. "Does that mean our punishment is over?"

"It's not a punishment," Rainwhisker said, "but from what I heard, she'd decided things were safe enough. Falconheart didn't even show up at the last Gathering."

"Maybe he hurt him paw," Ashenstripe commented hopefully, "and when leaf-bare comes he'll get greencough and die."

Mistflower laughed. "With any luck." Mistflower backed out of the den and into the cold evening of leaf-fall. She quickly found Maplestream, who was receiving more congratulations from his family.

"There you are, Mistflower," mewed Frostfire. The white she-cat padded over and touched noses with her son's new mate.

"Hello," came the deep voice of Shadowstripe, the gray tabby cat who had joined ForestClan with his brother a long time ago after being a part of the rouges. Mistflower had seen him around camp often. He was Frostfire's new mate, because her old mate, Maplestream and Ivorywind's father, was a rouge who had died before Frostfire even joined ForestClan. There was talk that Frostfire and Shadowstripe were expecting their first litter of kits, but Frostfire had not made any indication of talking to Treestar.

"Hello, Shadowstripe," Mistflower mewed respectively. Just then, Treestar yowled from atop Council Rock. Maplestream and Mistflower walked closer as Treestar leapt off. She motioned with her tail to leave through the side exit, and the rest of the attending cats followed her through the bushes and into the dark forest, off towards Crossing Rock.

AN: Well, sorry for keepin' y'all waiting so long. Anyhoo… a lot a' cats were dying so I bumped the rating up to T. There's another reason that I never really put in here but I'll hint at later on.


	13. Kits

"Falconheart has gone missing."

Mistflower gasped with the other cats at the gathering. Dreamstar held her head up high and acknowledged the stares coldly.

"Did he run away?" Treestar asked, her mew anxious. Dreamstar, her fur bristling, turned to glare at the ForestClan leader.

"We found him guilty of killing Mooneye," Dreamstar explained, nothing but bitter rage in her voice and her eyes even fiercer than ever. "He was awaiting trial when we found he was gone."

"He obviously ran away to avoid punished," Cragstar put in, ignoring the fierce glare Dreamstar shot at him, and instead growling threateningly at her. She leaned back, as though offended, or just not used to being opposed.

"Crowfood!" Maplestream yowled.

"Hush, Maplestream!" Mistflower scolded, slapping him with her tail. He blinked at her sheepishly and shifted closer.

"It's okay," he whispered. "If he ran away, he's probably far off. Maybe captured by two-legs and long gone."

"I'm not scared," Mistflower hissed, but truthfully, she was nervous. Was Falconheart coming for her? Or Maplestream? Or the entire of ForestClan? She was even more nervous now.

"We've sent out scouts," Dreamstar announced, regaining her composure, "but so far he has not been scented as far as the boundaries of the forest. We guess he's left the Mountain. With his disappearance, I have appointed Stonetalon as my new deputy." With a jolt, Mistflower recognized the dappled gray tom that padded up to Crossing Rock. Copperstreak's father nodded curtly and sat down.

"That's my dad!" Pebblefur said a little loudly as he scampered over towards Mistflower and Maplestream. Two MountainClan cats purred to themselves and glanced at the new warrior quickly.

"We know, Pebblefur," Mistflower mewed, trying to be patient. Pebblefur tilted his head and sat next to Mistflower.

"Are you sure you two aren't mates?" he whispered secretively into her ear.

"Now we are," Mistflower replied with a quick laugh, and Pebblefur nodded quickly.

"OK, I got it. So now you are, but you didn't used to be?" he asked, oblivious. "My dad said he and his first mate were made for each other. Doesn't that mean they were always together? So you two weren't made for each other? So why-"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Mistflower hissed crossly, stuffing her tail in his mouth. "Enough." Maplestream laughed next to her and she shot him a quick look before turning back to the tiny warrior. "Who was your dad's first mate?"

"I don't know her name," Pebblefur blurted, lowering his voice at Mistflower's hushing. "But he says she was a really pretty she-cat with 'a pelt like the morning sun'. Isn't that so mushy? I-"

"Pebblefur!" Stonetalon yowled. Pebblefur leaped up and turned to his dad.

"Hey, dad!" he exclaimed, hopping up and down as his father came towards him from Crossing Rock. "I was just telling-"

"I don't care," Stonetalon spat. "We're getting ready to leave."

"You never let me stay with Mistflower," Pebblefur whimpered. He looked back at Mistflower pleadingly, his blue-gray eyes so wide and round it made Mistflower laugh.

Stonetalon looked at Mistflower darkly for a moment before turning back towards Crossing Rock. When he made no indication for Pebblefur to follow, the little gray tom hopped back over to the two ForestClan cats. "So, are you guys gunna have kits? Maybe I could be friends with them!"

"Kits?" Mistflower asked softly, and instantly the dream came back into her mind. There were three, one black, one tan, and one red, like Maplestream. Mistflower looked back at Crossing Rock, and the dream was replaced by the night almost a moon ago, when she and Maplestream had become mates. Everything had been so natural, so much like a dream… the memory brought the heat back through her body as she flicked her ears in embarrassment. Would those kits be coming soon? Most likely in newleaf. That's when most kits were born. Of course, Mistflower wasn't even sure she was carrying kits right now….

"Yeah…" Pebblefur meowed slowly, breaking Mistflower from her thoughts. "You know? Little, fluffy…"

"We know what kits are," Maplestream laughed. "And when our kits become apprentices, you can see them at the Gatherings."

"Are they back at camp?" Pebblefur asked excitedly.

"No, they aren't here yet," Mistflower mewed, amused.

Pebblefur looked crestfallen. "Well, where are they?" Luckily for Mistflower, Stonetalon yowled for Pebblefur to come with the rest of CaveClan. The Gathering was over. "See ya next time! Oh, and Mistflower?"

"Hm?" Mistflower asked.

"When the kits DO come," he asked, looking back at his retreating clan quickly, "can you name one of them Sunkit? It kinda popped into my head. And if any of the kits look like Maplestream, wouldn't it be a good name?"

"Sunkit…" Mistflower repeated. It did seem like a fitting name. "Will do, Pebblefur. See ya."

"See ya!" Pebblefur yelled back as he ran to catch up.

"Wooooow…" Maplestream sighed. "That cat is really odd. Sunkit? The sun isn't orange."

"It is in the morning," Mistflower purred, nuzzling the side of his head before running to catch up with ForestClan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What do we do about Falconheart?" Maplestream whispered to Treestar. Mistflower was asleep in the warriors den when Treestar had asked him to come to her den.

"More patrols, for sure," Treestar said sternly. "And I'm thinking of keeping you two in camp again."

"No, Treestar, please!" Maplestream begged, lashing his tail, his eyes wide. "We could barely stand being stuck in camp for two seasons. Don't keep us in any longer!"

"I don't know a better was to protect you two," she said, then, with a teasing tone, "or your kits."

"What kits?" Maplestream asked, suspicious and surprised.

"Ashenstripe talked to me a few days ago," Treestar whispered almost conspiratorially. "She says she's had dreams about it for a while, and now Mistflower's starting to show the signs."

"She could be misreading them," Maplestream said, more to assure himself. Why was he so hesitant to believe Mistflower was pregnant? Even he had noticed a few times where she was eating more than usual. He told himself that was the reason she was looking bigger. Was it his fear for her and the kits if Falconheart was after Mistflower? Her kits would be an easy target.

"Maplestream," Treestar sighed. "I know that you know. She may not know yet, but don't tell her, okay? We'll tell her when the time is right."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luckily for Maplestream and Mistflower, Treestar did not keep them in camp. But they weren't allowed to hunt without a senior warrior, and Copperstreak was the first to come with them.

"What do you think about Falconheart's disappearance?" Mistflower asked her uncle.

"He was probably guilty about Mooneye," Copperstreak muttered. "Or, he ran off to avoid getting in trouble. I don't think much of it."

"I wonder if Stonetalon will be a good deputy," Maplestream added. Copperstreak looked around, crouching, and ignoring Maplestream's comment. "Hey, I scent squirrel," Maplestream suddenly whispered. Mistflower nodded and crouched low as well, but her legs were feeling heavier and her eyesight was slightly blurry.

"I think…" Mistflower began, opening her mouth to smell the air better. "Yah, I smell it too… and…." Mistflower lay down abruptly. "I… I'm really tired," she murmured. "D'you think we can… head back… to…. "

"Mistflower?" Maplestream prodded her side with his paw. Mistflower was asleep. "Mistflower, wake up!"

"Mistflower!" Copperstreak yelled. Mistflower tried to open her eyes, but she was too weak.

"Hungry…" she muttered.

"Come on," Maplestream said to Copperstreak, helping Mistflower up. Copperstreak supported Mistflower's left side as they walked her back to camp. They weren't too far away so the walk wasn't long, but the terrain was sloping upward and it was difficult. The bushes were dry and leaf-less, and a soft snowfall had started.

"Mistflower?" Ashenstripe asked when she saw her sister being helped into camp.

"I'm just hungry," Mistflower insisted, holding herself up shakily.

"If that's all…" Ashenstripe mewed, dragging a large rabbit from the fresh-kill pile behind her. Mistflower immediately tore into it, eating quickly.

"Are you sure she can eat it all?" Copperstreak asked Ashenstripe. The medicine cat smiled teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure," Ashenstripe said. "I guess Treestar hasn't told her?"

"Told me?" Mistflower asked, looking up from her rabbit momentarily at her sister.

"I'm guessing that's a no," Ashenstripe sighed. "Mistflower… you're going to have kits."

AN: The second part of Ch. 12 is nearly a month after they (MistxMaple) became mates. It didn't sound like it, but I didn't know how to put it xD SO, this isn't just the next day, m'K? It's been a while.


	14. Falconheart's Return

Mistflower didn't know how to react. It didn't surprise her, actually. After her dream about the kits, which she suspected to be important, she was expecting it to come in the future, and after the night at Crossing Rock with Maplestream….

"You're sure?" Mistflower asked steadily, casting a glance at Maplestream. He shrugged his shoulders quickly, but smiled.

"Pretty sure," Ashenstripe purred. "It's a little early, but… I can tell."

"I don't have to move in to the queen's den yet, do I?" Mistflower asked before taking the last bite of the rabbit and licking the bones. She was conscious of Copperstreak, Ashenstripe and Maplestream crowding around her like she was on display.

"As I said, it's early, but once we find out it's best to get you settled," Ashenstripe explained.

"Isn't this great?" Maplestream said excitedly, running to her side. "Our kits! We're going to have kits!"

Mistflower purred in response and brushed up against him as she proceeded to bury the rabbit bones. "It is," she replied. "It wasn't what I expected this morning, but not too unexpected," she added, wondering if she should tell Maplestream about her second dream.

"C'mon!" Maplestream ushered. "Let's go tell Treestar!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You too?" Treestar asked, her eyes containing their usual laughing, care-free glitter. Frostfire turned to her son.

"You two are having kits, too!" she purred enthusiastically. Shadowstripe, his dark pelt blending into the shadows of Treestar's den, purred along with his mate.

"More kits to add to the family," he said.

"And the clan," Treestar added. "Although, a lot of cats are joining the queens… I may lose most if my warriors." They all laughed shortly, before Treestar returned to business. "Maplestream, Reedtalon's kits have reached six moons, and I was hoping you could mentor Burntkit."

"It'd be my honor," Maplestream purred, licking Treestar's brown shoulder respectfully.

"And," she added before they left, "I'm holding Firepaw's warrior ceremony, too."

"That's wonderful!" Mistflower mewed. She'd grown fond of the energetic little apprentice. "Have you thought of his name yet?"

"I have," Treestar sniffed in mock-offence. "Would you like to go tell him?"

"Of course," Mistflower said, and turned from Treestar's den. She found the auburn apprentice washing his paws next to the fresh-kill. "Firepaw!" she called. Firepaw looked up.

"Oh, hi, Mistflower," he greeted warmly. "Ashenstripe told me about your kits. Congratulations!"

"I should say the same for you," Mistflower replied, eager to tell him the good news. "Treestar's going to make you a warrior!" Firepaw's blue eyes widened and he leaped into the air.

"R-really?" he mewled. "I've got to go tell- Raintail!" Firepaw raced into the warriors' den, but the raven-colored warrior came up from behind.

"I'm right here," she said. "What do you need?"

"I'm gunna be a warrior!" he responded.

"No way!" Raintail yelled, rubbing against him and purring. Mistflower smiled. It was obvious to see that they liked each other. "Mistflower!" Raintail said, turning to see her. "Firepaw told me not too long ago! I never thought you and Maplestream would have kits so early! Not that it's bad, I think it's wonderful!"

"Me too!" Mistflower purred. "I'm so excited. My first litter. I've always loved kits."

"Just like Reedtalon," Raintail laughed. "It was fitting for her to become a queen. Besides… she seemed less tolerant to pain. I heard her kitting wasn't very pleasant, even with Rainwhisker's herbs."

"Ashenstripe told me," Mistflower said. Treestar's yowl sounded from behind them, and they immediately set off towards Council Rock.

"Cats of ForestClan!" Treestar began brightly. "We have many great announcements. Firstly, Frostfire and Mistflower have confirmed that they are expecting kits." Mistflower looked over at Silverclaw, seated in the entrance to the queen's den. She looked at her daughter with surprise and pride, as one of her kits tumbled out of the den. She smiled at her daughter before picking the kit up and placing it back in the den.

"Silverclaw, whose kitting was not too long ago, has decided the names for her four new kits," Treestar went on. Mistflower pricked her ears up. "There were three toms and one she-cat," Treestar continued, "named Fernkit, Crowkit, Oceankit, and Thornkit." Mistflower wondered which kit was the one she'd met her first visit. "Also, Reedtalon's two kits are ready to become apprentices. Burntkit, Tawnykit, please come forward."

The two small kits bounded over excitedly, bursting with as much energy as their mother. Reedtalon herself followed, licking Burntkit's head to smooth down the fur that seemed to be messy all the time. Maplestream, who had stayed behind in Treestar's den, appeared on the left side of the rock, along with Flamefrost. The calico she-cat sat proudly, Maplestream seeming more laid-back and… himself.

Tawnykit and Burntkit (whose tabby fur was still tangled slightly, but it didn't bother her) sat before Council Rock as steadily as they could.

"Until this kit has earned her warrior name, she shall be known as Burntpaw." Burntpaw wiggled excitedly, but stopped from a warning glance from her mother. "Maplestream," Treestar said, looking over at the ginger tom, "You are ready for your first apprentice. You shall mentor Burntpaw." Maplestream padded over in front of Burntpaw, who twitched her tail in anticipation. "You have shown great loyalty and compassion, and I hope you do your best to pass it on to Burntpaw." Maplestream nodded and touched noses with the tiny tabby kit, who responded eagerly and ended up hurting her nose, as well as Maplestream's.

Tawnypaw was apprenticed to Flamefrost and the murmurs died down again. "As our last action today," Treestar announced after the excitement over Burntpaw and Tawnypaw died down, "one of our apprentices has proved himself worthy of becoming a warrior." Firepaw stepped a little closer.

"I, Treestar, leader of ForestClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Firepaw sat straight and meaningful as Treestar leapt onto the floor before him. "Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan at cost of your own life?"

"I do," Firepaw announced slightly too loud.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forth, you shall be known as Firestorm. StarClan honors your courage and vigor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StarClan." Firestorm bowed his head as Treestar rested her head on his, and he respectfully licked her shoulder. Streameye nuzzled her son proudly as he sat down beside her. Raintail came over as well and licked him affectionately.

"Mistflower," came a soft hiss. Mistflower turned to see Maplestream, his eyes wide and his breathing shallow.

"Maplestream, are you okay? What happened?" Mistflower stood up as fast as she could, but she still felt a little weak.

"No, no, it's nothing," he muttered, restraining his tone.

"What is it?" she repeated firmly, narrowing her eyes. "You're lying, I know. Something big is up. What already?"

Maplestream looked into her eyes fearfully and whispered, "I've… I've scented Falconheart on our northern border."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Winterheart! Copperstreak!" Treestar yowled, barging into the warrior's den.

"Winterheart's with his daughter in the queen's den," Owlwing mumbled, looking up sleepily.

"Go get him!" Treestar growled, and Owlwing leaped up. "Copperstreak!" Treestar yelled, turning out of the den. The orange tom padded over towards her.

"Yes?" he asked casually.

"Go to Ebonycloud," she demanded, her brown eyes flaming with anxiety. "Tell any senior warriors who aren't there along the way."

"Ok," Copperstreak replied, confused. Without an argument, Copperstreak ran towards Council Rock, where some of the senior warriors were already gathered. Treestar continued her rounds through the camp, calling for any able warriors to join her.

Ebonycloud, accompanied by Copperstreak, Winterheart, Shadowstripe, Blackfur, and Maplestream, had already set out towards the north border. Treestar had Owlwing, Crookedtail, Skyfang and Ivorywind gathered around the camp, ready for an attack.

Mistflower huddled with Frostfire, Silverclaw, and her kits, anxiously staring through the moss-veiled entrance for any sound. Oceankit, the kit whom Mistflower had met first, nestled in-between her and Silverclaw, while her brothers were busily suckling, so young and oblivious to the tension hanging in the air.

A yowl sounded, causing everyone in the queen's den to start. Mistflower immediately paced towards the entrance, dipped her head under the moss and looking around cautiously.

The black form of Ebonycloud limped heavily from the main entrance and into the camp. Mistflower yelled his name and Ashenstripe joined her as she ran towards her brother.

"Falconheart," he muttered, lifting his back right paw weakly.

"He bit you?" Mistflower asked desperately. "Scratched you? The bone, is it broken? What's wrong?"

"S…" Ebonycloud began, then his eyes faded and he collapsed. Winterheart, just coming through the entrance, yowled in alarm.

"Dad, he's alive," Ashenstripe assured, but she sounded panicked. "I just don't know what's wrong with him." Ashenstripe lifted her brother onto her gray back, Mistflower helping support his limp head. Ashenstripe left her behind and brought Ebonycloud into the medicine cat's den, only allowing Treestar in.

"Where's Maplestream?" Mistflower yowled suddenly, looking around in fear. The first patrol was back, but her mate was no where to be found.

"I don't know!" Winterheart said, worry thick in his mew. "I'll go look for him."

"No, I'm going," Mistflower said determinedly.

"Mistflower, think!" Winterheart hissed. "Falconheart is out there somewhere, and you're expecting kits. He won't stop for any reason. Mistflower!" But the gray queen had already raced towards the entrance. She crashed through the bushes, veering left and heading towards Sparkling Gorge. She knew this was from her dream, if she could only get there fast enough, maybe….

The evening sun was suddenly covered by thick, black clouds, the air around her thick with the ominous scent of rain. Even when a drop of rain hit her muzzle, she didn't stop running. She followed the worn out path as best she could, not bothering to avoid bushes. Even when thorns scratched at her sides or rocks stabbed her paws, she kept running. What had only been a few minutes seemed like hours, but finally Mistflower broke into the clearing around Sparkling Gorge.

Her gaze was immediately drawn to Crossing Rock, on which Falconheart and Maplestream were already locked in combat. Falconheart had Maplestream backed against the edge of Crossing Rock, and with a single bound pushed him off, but was hurled down as well.

"Maplestream!" Mistflower yowled, and, without a second thought, ran to the edge of Sparkling Gorge, and jumped.


	15. An End and a Prophecy

Mistflower turned her body best she could, landing hard on her paws. Her legs collapsed under her and she let out a pained yowl. Her left paw hurt the most, she'd probably twisted it. She looked up through her tear-blurred eyes to see if Maplestream was nearby. Hope fluttered in her chest when she saw he wasn't there… but most likely he was still fighting Falconheart, or they'd been swept away….

"Maplestream!" Mistflower cried in desperation. She whimpered as she stood, pain spiking up her left leg. But the pain was pushed out of her mind by the ache in her heart. Where was he? Was she too late?

"Mistflower?" came a voice down the bank. Mistflower ran without regard for her injured paw, calling her mate's name hopefully. The rain was starting to pour down, and the clouds covered the sun so it was darker. As Mistflower sloshed through the rising riverbanks, she kept looking around for Maplestream's red pelt.

"Maplestream, tell me where you are? Are you okay?" Mistflower waited for an answer. She pricked her ears up suddenly when she heard a sound. A rock crumbled from the ridge above and fell down. She whirled around to see what had caused it, and saw Maplestream, panting, his fur soaked with rain and blood.

"Mistflower, look out!" he yowled suddenly, his eyes wide with terror and anger. He leapt from his spot on the rock and sailed over Mistflower's head, landing on something behind her. Mistflower turned back, astonished to see Falconheart under Maplestream's paws.

"Get off of me, fox-dung!" the traitorous cat hissed, shoving Maplestream violently off. Mistflower gasped as Maplestream fell, his breathing slowed.

"How could you?" Mistflower screamed, her eyes blazing with hatred as she turned to look at Falconheart. He turned his stunning yellow eyes up to look into her icy blue ones, but the heat she'd normally felt didn't come. Only the heat of pure loathing.

"He attacked me," Falconheart mewed simply, pacing a wide circle around her. Mistflower turned with him, never letting him out of sight. "You believe me, right? You always did."

"You lousy piece of crow-food!" Mistflower spat, baring her teeth and unsheathing her claws. Her fur bristled as best it could when it was weighed down with rain. The roaring of the water in the river and the rain falling rang in her ears, but she let no sound distract her from Falconheart.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Falconheart purred, sounding so genuinely hurt that it surprised Mistflower. She let her guard down, but only for a moment. Enough to let Falconheart take one step closer.

"I swear I'll rip you into tiny scraps if Maplestream…" Mistflower's words caught in her throat and she looked briefly at the nearly-motionless body of her mate. He was alive, but he needed a medicine cat. Fast.

"Why do you care about him?" Falconheart asked, flattening his ears against his head. "In the old days, you couldn't stand him."

"Things have changed," she said, regaining her threatening stance.

"Not for the better," Falconheart persisted, stepping a little closer. Mistflower hissed menacingly, but Falconheart ignored it and kept walking closer. "That's why I joined the rouges. They knew that our way of life, caring for others, waiting back for others… it wasn't the way to true power."

"You're crazy," Mistflower muttered.

"But they excepted me," he continued, dismissing her comment. "They knew that I rightfully deserved that power…"

"You don't deserve to die quickly and let your body rot in the sun," Mistflower spat, lurching forward. Falconheart tensed his muscles, but otherwise knew she was feinting. Mistflower coiled back, finding she was once again next to Maplestream. Throwing Falconheart a quick glare, Mistflower bent down to check on him. His pelt rose and fell shakily. She had to help him, quick. He most likely had the wind knocked out of him, and with all those scratches, all that blood….

"Then they threw me out…" he sighed, lashing his tail and looking wistfully at the darkened sky, rain pouring still. "Mooneye was going to tell Featherflight about the raid."

"They're attacking ForestClan?" Mistflower asked, arching her back.

"Yes," Falconheart replied, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Mistflower," he whispered, softly and tenderly. Mistflower hissed and lowered herself as Falconheart stepped forward, but as usual, he didn't acknowledge her threats. His eyes shone with affection, the same she saw in Maplestream's the night at Crossing Rock. It frightened her.

"I don't love you anymore," she growled, and lightning struck in the sky. Falconheart lashed his tail, sending droplets of water soaring into the river.

"I will soon be the leader of the whole forest," he murmured, as though talking to a kit. "After tonight, when CaveClan defeats ForestClan, I will return and take over as leader. With me as your mate, you would be in charge. You could have anything you want."

"I want to be with Maplestream," she said, partially to herself. "Nothing more. To live with him, in ForestClan, where we'll be safe and happy. And in newleaf, we'll have a wonderful family to look after."

"Kits?!" Falconheart snarled, his eyes flickering back to their enraged flare. He began his circling again, but Mistflower stayed by Maplestream's side. "HIS kits?"

"Naturally," Mistflower said, holding her head up.

Falconheart let out a yowl of fury and leapt at her, claws out and ready to claw her throat. Mistflower tensed up, ready to catch his underbelly. Suddenly, a cry exploded from Maplestream as he stood up, taking the blow and throwing Falconheart away.

"I thought you were going to die!" Mistflower whimpered, relief flooding her body.

"Me?" Maplestream purred, rubbing his muzzle against hers. "I'd never leave you. Or our kits. Now, let me handle this."

"What about my dream?" Mistflower complained breathlessly.

"It was just a dream," he assured her, but Mistflower didn't believe him.

"I'll help you," she said with finality.

"You need to stay safe," Maplestream countered. "Our kits can't afford to have you die."

"I said that I'd help," Mistflower argued. Maplestream opened his mouth to speak, but Falconheart had gotten up and rammed Maplestream's side. Maplestream lashed out with his paw and hit Falconheart's muzzle. Falconheart recoiled, and Maplestream pounced forward and landed on his back, gripping his shoulders tightly with his claws. Mistflower's heart nearly stopped. This was her dream… she had to stop them!

Mistflower tried to move, but she was so tired… it was the kits, she couldn't move too much, she had less energy. She was hungry. 'Why am I worried about food at a time like this?' Mistflower silently demanded. She saw Falconheart flip over just as he did in her dream, and sure enough, Maplestream clawed at his underbelly. Falconheart desperately caught one of Maplestream's paws as the blood began to bloom over his brown and gold fur.

Maplestream fell over in surprise, and Falconheart took the chance to pounce. Maplestream rolled to his paws and dodged him, grabbing his back and throwing him once again onto his back.

"Maplestream!" Mistflower cried. She had to stop him, or Falconheart…. She ran forward as the two cats tussled, rolling into the river slightly until mud clung to their fur and weighed them down. With a grunt of effort, Falconheart clawed at Maplestream's belly with his back legs, and thrust them out.

"No!" Mistflower wailed as the red tom landed heavily in the river. She turned on Falconheart suddenly, determined to claw him limb from limb. She leapt at him with strength she didn't know she had, and by the look in Falconheart's eye, he didn't know either. She grasped his neck in her mouth, pure fury giving her strength to hold on as he lashed out. He clawed at her, catching her many times. A stinging sensation in her side distracted her slightly, and just in time, Falconheart fell to the ground. Dead.

Not wasting time to think of how she felt about killing Falconheart, Mistflower turned her attention back to Maplestream, floating down the river quickly. Mistflower leapt in, ignoring the cold she had expected to come as the water churned and swallowed her up. She broke the surface, gasping and watching Maplestream's head bobbing farther away on the blacked waves.

"Maplestream!" Mistflower yowled, kicking the water with new strength. She caught the scruff of his neck and kept him afloat, desperately clawing out for any foundation. So far her dream had played out just as she'd seen it, but she hadn't seen anything after Maplestream went into the river… she didn't know how it would turn out.

With a frantic swipe, Mistflower caught a small rock with her good paw. She struggled against the rapid current, the rain blurring her vision. The spray hit her from each wave and each current tugged at her, but she gripped the rock as best she could.

'I'm sorry, Maplestream...' Mistflower thought as the blackness began to creep into her vision. 'I can't hold on much longer…' Her vision went dark, and as vaguely as a wisp of cloud, she drifted off into the darkness of the river. 'Maplestream.…'

"Mistflower." Mistflower half expected to wake up and find herself in the warrior's den, to find Maplestream as she had the night she'd had the dream. Was it all a dream… even the night at Crossing Rock? ((If you're wondering why she keeps referring to Crossing Rock, don't think she's thinking about the part they decided to become mates. In fact, you should know by now what happened after that….))

"Wake up, you annoying fur ball!" Maplestream. His usual, taunting tone. She remembered their time as apprentices.

"I AM awake, you mouse-brain…" Mistflower purred. She opened her eyes and found herself laying in the medicine cat's den. Ashenstripe, Rainwhisker and Maplestream were all staring at her, purring with relief.

"About time, Mistflower!" Maplestream scolded, rubbing his head against hers. "I was afraid you'd never wake up!" She noticed a hint of anxiety in his tone.

"She did hurt her paw really bad," Ashenstripe commented.

"What happened? At camp? And CaveClan?" Mistflower sputtered, remembering what Falconheart had said.

"They came," Rainwhisker said. "But not to fight. They told us about Falconheart, who had planned the attack under Dreamstar's nose. Mooneye tried to warn us, but he killed her. Only then did Stonetalon go to Dreamstar and tell her about the raid. She kicked Falconheart out, even though she told us he'd run away. Then Dreamstar came to the camp with Stonetalon and his son, who apparently tagged along."

"I wanted to see you guys!" came the familiar mew of Pebblefur. The little gray warrior hopped out of the darker corner and walked over to her. "See? I'm back! And guess what?"

"What?" Mistflower asked absently.

"I'm joining ForestClan!" he burst excitedly. Mistflower's eyes widened.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "What about your father?!"

"He's staying too," Pebblefur mewed. "That's why I'm staying."

"He said he wanted to be with his oldest son," Maplestream explained. Mistflower looked out of the medicine cat's den to see Stonetalon sharing tongues with Copperstreak near the fresh-kill pile.

"What happened to Ebonycloud?" Mistflower asked, lifting her head.

"It was a snake," Rainwhisker answered. "Luckily, we got the poison out before it affected him severely."

"Thank StarClan," Mistflower breathed. "Am I allowed to leave?" Mistflower asked Ashenstripe. Her sister shook her head.

"You were hurt pretty bad." Ashenstripe mumbled. Mistflower heard her heart beating in her ears slowly.

"Are my kits okay?" Mistflower managed to squeak.

"I… I can't be sure," Ashenstripe muttered. "We'll have to wait until your kitting. But in my opinion, I think they'll be fine."

"You're still gunna name one Sunkit, right?" Pebblefur asked. "Remember, you promised?"

"I did," Mistflower purred, though inside she was still worried.

"Now let Mistflower get some rest," Ashenstripe scolded them all good-naturedly, herding them out. Pebblefur squeaked a quick "see ya!" before rushing out. Maplestream rubbed his head against her muzzle before leaving, and Mistflower closed her eyes once again, falling into an easy sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sunlight filtering into the nursery was bright and golden, the sweet smell of new flowers wafting through the air. The moss covering the den seemed to be ringed with a white light as Mistflower watched it absently, following the slight waving. It couldn't distract her from the pain stabbing in her stomach.

"Mistflower, it's okay, keep it up," Ashenstripe prompted.

"One's almost here," Rainwhisker announced. Mistflower shifted her paws and let out a whimper. Maplestream pressed his muzzle into the scruff of her neck.

"I'm here," he muttered. A sharp pain above the others caused Mistflower to let out a yell.

"It's okay, it's okay," Ashenstripe assured her. "Rainwhisker, give the kit to Silverclaw to lick." Mistflower focused her eyes briefly as Rainwhisker handed a small, red kit to Silverclaw. 'Sunkit…' Mistflower thought, before more pain came, worse than before.

"It's okay!" Maplestream echoed Ashenstripe.

"Maplestream, lick," Ashenstripe ordered, passing a sandy kit delicately to Maplestream. Maplestream looked down at the kit, pride swelling in his throat as he began licking his kit. Mistflower purred quickly before the pain returned once more, and she heard Ashenstripe barely over her own yowling, ordering Rainwhisker to lick the newest one.

'Is it over?' Mistflower asked silently, her sides heaving with the effort to breathe. Then the pain stabbed at her again, and she screamed yet again.

"Here it comes!" Ashenstripe said, as the pain throbbed in Mistflower's stomach. Then, "Winterheart, lick!" Mistflower couldn't see her passing the kit over to Winterheart. All she saw was the moss swaying in the breeze up ahead. She drifted slowly to sleep.

"They're so tiny!" Oceanpaw's mew broke through the dark silence.

"I know," Fernpaw commented.

"Leave her alone," Silverclaw scolded them gently, and Mistflower heard the sound of them being dragged away. Mistflower opened her eyes and lifted her head. "You slept pretty good," Silverclaw said, nuzzling her weary daughter. "It's already sunhigh." Mistflower nodded, just as Maplestream came in.

"They're so beautiful," he purred, brushing his head against hers. Mistflower looked over towards her side to see the tiny balls of fur suckling. They were no bigger than her paw, with thin fuzz covering their tiny bodies. Mistflower curled her tail around them, then froze.

Sure enough was the black kit, with the white arrow. Next to it was the sandy-colored kit, and just beyond it was Sunkit. But suckling beside Sunkit was an ash-colored kit, with a white arrow on its back.

"Four?" Mistflower asked in awe and confusion.

"Quite a few," Ashenstripe commented, and Mistflower noticed her sitting behind Maplestream. "I know you were hoping for three only. They'll be more of a paw-full."

"Maplestream, hunting patrol," Ebonycloud said, brusquely leaving the den without waiting for an answer. Maplestream said goodbye to his mate and licked his kits quickly and carefully. Silverclaw set off with her four kits, probably taking them to the fresh-kill.

"I had a dream," Mistflower started as Ashenstripe began to leave. Her sister turned her blue-green eyes towards her inquisitively. "In it," Mistflower continued breathlessly, "I only had these three." She touched the first three gently with her tail. "But the ash-colored one…"

Mistflower stopped with alarm at the look on Ashenstripe's face. Her eyes were wide and seemingly vacant, not a trace of emotion. "When fire burns the forest down," she meowed eerily, "all that remains is ash." And, as though nothing had happened, she left.

"All that remains…" Mistflower repeated, looking at the fourth kit. "is… Ashkit?"

**AN:** CLIFFIE!!!!!! And YES, that is the end of FITM! I will start the third one eventually. I finally finished my second story! In my eagerness, I probably left out a bunch of things, so tell me if you guys are confused.


End file.
